My Dragon
by Otaku12321
Summary: Lucy loves Natsu and Natsu loves Lucy they just don't understand their own feelings for each other. What happens when they both do? Is it a happily ever after or is strife awaiting to tear them apart? WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMONS! and a bit of language
1. Chapter 1

Disscliamer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Lucy POV

Opening the door to my apartment I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. "Sigh, today has been an awful long day thanks to that stupid Natsu, and the pervert Gray the guild was being fixed again. And Loke wasn't making anything better… always using his own magic to come through his gate and make my day just that much more troublesome with his stupid non-sense" going into the bathroom I turned on the shower and quickly washed myself off before I could slip under the sheets of my super comfy bed! Stepping out I quickly dried myself off and put on my pajamas. "Why can't they leave the repair to be done by the two dim witted idiots known by the name of Nat-" but my rant was cut short quickly when I saw a fluff of pink hair poking out from underneath my blankets."Natsu! Get out of my bed!" kicking him out of the bed he slammed down onto the ground.

"Oh hey Luce, it's just you" Natsu replied rubbing his eyes clearly not noticing my annoyance level rising by the minute.

"What do you mean it's just me?! This is my bed after all in my house!, and next time use the door!" I pointed at the open window that was blowing in the cool summer nights breeze.

"Well Happy went on a mission with Wendy and Carla so it's lonely at my place without him… So that's why I came here" he said while getting up and crawling back into my bed.

"NATS-" a loud snore interrupted me… "Ugh, I swear this idiot will be the end of me" smiling down at the sleeping figure I climbed over top of him quickly to get to the other side of the bed. Closing the window I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. My mind drifting off into a state of consciousness.

Stirring in my sleep I shivered I felt really cold, pulling the covers higher up so they reached my chin I tried to hide from the cold that surrounded my room. My teeth started to chatter, letting my mind wander I tried to get it to think of warm beaches and the sun and…. Ice… Great this is not helping because when it's hot and steamy outside, all you want is ice and now I want to think of hot weather, but since that is all associated with keeping cool and that means using ice! I shivered even more my teeth chattering getting even louder.

After a while of thinking to myself a loud snore interrupted my train of thought. Looking to my right I noticed that Natsu was still here… All of a sudden Natsu was still here… He was always hot… My body craving the warmth I turned myself so I was facing him and snuggled up to him, he didn't even budge, but his snoring stopped. Burying my face in his chest I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh he smells so good!" I whispered quietly and I swear I felt his face lift up into a quick grin. He smelt of pine trees, and campfire. It was quite the boyish smell and it smelt just like Natsu would. The last thing I remembered before falling into a deep slumber was a warm arm wrap around my body resting and my waist pulling me in closer, my name was mumbled quietly. I wouldn't know if it was part of my dream, or if it was real but I was way too tired to even care.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me!

Lucy's POV

The sun light of the new day shined through the window signaling that it was time to get up. Opening my eyes I looked up and stared shocked at what I saw, Natsu has his arm wrapped protectively around my body holding me close to keep me warm, his face was nuzzled into the crook of my neck, once in a while he would mumble non-sense of whatever was happening in his dream. I couldn't believe myself but I actually enjoyed his warmth, that I snuggled up closer if it was even possible, and decided to just let myself relax in his arms once again. The scent of pine trees and campfire once again filling my nostrils making me sigh in content. This caused a reaction out of Natsu as he shifted and tightened his grip around me, and held me even tighter.

"Just five more minutes please…" He mumbled into my hair snoozing back into his peaceful slumber. Chuckling I let myself just lay there with him, staring up at his face. He looked so peaceful and surprisingly cute as he mumbled a few incoherent words here and there. Reaching my hand forwards I brushed off a few stray hairs that covered his eyes, his hair was so soft I kept running my hands through his pink hair. Noticing what I was doing now I let my hands slip away. Blushing madly I hid my face into his chest even though he couldn't even see me. I heard a soft chuckle come from above me as Natsu took my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him.

"You know what Lucy? You're cute when you think I'm asleep". He smirked at me while saying this. I was at a loss for words.

"I… Uh- we should get to the guild" I quickly replied changing the topic my face redder then it was before. Natsu just laughed poking my cheek and saying.

"Wow you're even redder than my flames!" Giving Natsu the deadliest glare I could give all he did was laugh, lean forwards and then did the most surprising thing he kissed me on the forehead, closing my eyes at the new sensation it felt like time paused. Feeling a pat on my head the bed shift and the window opened and slammed shut again from the wind. Snapping my eyes open I looked around and noticed that Natsu left… USING THE DAM WINDOW!

Getting out of bed I got ready; putting on my favorite outfit and hooking my celestial keys and whip onto my belt. Slipping on my black boots I opened the door and locked it behind me heading off towards the guild.

Natsu's POV

The sun barely shined through Lucy's window casting shadows to dance across her floor. Lucy's face looked so peaceful. During the night I felt that she snuggled up against me but I didn't do anything about it… but right now my breath hitched slightly causing my heart beat to quicken. I don't understand what is happening I don't get it what is this feeling inside of me?! Hmmm maybe I'll ask Mira Jane later… But before anything else could happen Lucy started to stir and wake up pulling her closer to me I just mumbled "five more minutes" and continued to keep my eyes closed letting my mind think about everything that had happened ever since I met Lucy. Not long after a hand started to play with my hair, my inner dragon enjoyed it very much so I started to purr lowly almost if it was a gentle growling noise that sounded content. Opening my eyes I looked down at Lucy who hid herself in my chest her cheeks a flaming red. 'Aghh she's so cute!' I screamed inside of my head. Gripping the sides of her face softly I tilted her head up to look at me, the brown eyes scanned over my face. The few words that left my mouth caused her to blush more if it was even humanely possible. But she changed the topic fast as, as she possibly could. Chuckling to myself I kissed the top of her head and jumped out the window of her house. 'WHAT DID I JUST DO… THIS ISN'T LOKE ME AT ALL… IT WAS JUST THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT… I swear…' The voice inside of my head drastically changed to a small whisper. "Aghh but this doesn't explain how nervous I'm feeling right now!" shooting flames up at the sky I ran down the road towards the guild. I have to talk to someone cause I have no clue what is going on!

**Thank you soo much! I didn't think anyone would actually bother reading this story! but I am sooooo happy! You can expect a Lemon soon maybe in the next few chapters! Im trying to upload as much as I can! but again thank-you sooooo sooooo much! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy pov

Entering the guild I noticed Natsu sitting by the bar talking to Mira in a hushed manner, but as soon as she saw me come in her eyes darted quickly to Natsu and she seemed to have changed the topic. "Sooo Natsu! Happy should be coming back in three days right!? I'm sure he's excited to see you again!"

"Yeah…" Mumbled a confused looking Natsu… weird he seemed to be deep in thought as if he's thinking of something. Brushing it off to the side I walked up to him.

"Hey Natsu!" I said to him cheerfully as I sat down on the spot beside him. He looked up from the food he was poking on a plate and looked up at me. His face got all flustered and his face flushed red, he covered his mouth with one hand trying hard not to say anything. "Uhh Natsu you okay? It looks like you have a fever" I reached my hand up towards him to touch his forehead but before I could Natsu turned and ran away.

"Sorry Luce but I have to do something real quick!" And with that he ran out of the building leaving me shocked and somewhat upset at his unusual behavior.

"Who stuck a stick up his butt…?" I grumbled to myself huffing back down on the stool.

"It's more complicated than that… well for Natsu at least" Mira said giggling to herself like a little school girl.

"Mira… what are you hiding from me?!" I glared at her knowing full well that Mira knew everything and anything that happened around the guild, she was the eyes and ears of the things that happened to everyone. If you wanted to know anything Mira was the girl to go talk to! But none of that mattered to me now. "Why is Natsu acting all…? Not Natsu like?" I questioned raising an eyebrow for extra effect.

"You know they have a new job request on the board I think you could easily finish it in a day and it's for 140,000 jewels so it's perfect for your rent!" Mira said as she pointed towards the board.

"What! Really!?" running over to the boards I looked at all of the requests until I found the one Mira was talking about. The request was simple all I really had to do was escort a few people from Magnolia, to Balsam village and then to a small village up in the mountains, it was a simple job, one that could be completed in a day. Plus the bonus that came along on the trip was your room at Balsam village is all paid for! Ripping the sheet off of the board I ran out of the guild. I could use a little help I don't think it would be hard but these missions can get pretty boring so I'm going to take team Natsu with… Well without Happy so it would just be me and Natsu for a while.

Walking around Magnolia I finally found Natsu sitting under the tree in Magnolia Park. "Hey Natsu! Would you like to join me on a mission?! It's easy we just have to escort a few people to Balsam city and then to a little village in the mountains!" I looked at Natsu enthusiastically hoping he would agree!

"Sure why not! Happy isn't here but that doesn't mean we can go on our own missions" He replied with his signature grin.

"Great! Let's get to the train station they should be expecting us to be there soon!" I grabbed his hand and tugged him along running towards the train station.

During the train ride Natsu was feeling sick as usual so he was hanging his head out of the moving train's window. "NATSU! You're going to get your head chopped off!" Pulling him back in I realized he had passed out completely his face drained of all color. Sitting back down I put his head down on my lap "feel better Natsu" I quietly mumbled as I stroked my hands through his hair again something that I now love doing closing my eyes I just let myself relax, I was still conscious but I completely relaxed my body not thinking of anything whatsoever my mind was completely cleared, empty from all thoughts.

The train slowly came to a stop as we reached Balsam city grabbing Natsu and slinging his arm around my shoulder I grabbed our bags, and hauled both Natsu and the luggage outside. Giggling at the groaning Natsu it was pretty entertaining watching him actually having a cute little weakness.

Half of the mission had been a success! The only problem was that a few of the plans had changed… we were escorting the people to Balsam city, but once that was completed instead of escorting them to the little town we had to deliver a small package. The money would be waiting for us at the village, so we wouldn't have to come back for it later on.

Walking into our hotel room I got the key and dragged a still motion sick Natsu into the room, plopping him down onto the bed I placed the bags on the floor beside the bed. "Hey Natsu I'm going to go for a walk so guess I'll see you later then!" I called out behind me as I opened the door, all I got back as a reply was a low sick grumbling sound. Smiling I closed the door and summoned Plue.

"Hey Plue, want to go for a walk?" I looked down at my adorable little Nikolai Spirit… That I believed was a dog.

"Plu!" Plue called out raising a hand and agreeing to what I said.

Me and Plue walked out of the hotel and down the street now, I got Plue and myself a little snack in one of the food stalls that lined both sides of the road.

"Guess they're having a festival here!" I looked at all of the colorful banners and lights that hung from the different carts. Walking down towards a park, I sat down and put Plue onto my lap.

"Hey Plue do you think Natsu has been acting weird lately? He just runs off whenever I see him and try to talk to him… I actually feel kind of sad and lonely that he does". I asked Plue wondering if he would know why.

"Plu…" Plue replied back to me.

Right I can't understand what Plu says… But Natsu can… Shaking my head I tried to stop thinking about Natsu but my brain was thinking otherwise. It always has to be thinking about Natsu the way he talks, the way he walks, even the way his stupid pink hair looks, and the goofy grin, I love his smile! "WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?" Gripping my hair I tugged at it in frustration. All of my thoughts are always around the pink haired flame brain. Looking up at the evening sky the first stars had started to show, "how I wish I could be a star and just look down at the passing world before me" I said to myself sighing in content while trying to count all of the little twinkling stars in the sky. "Ha there's Regulas!" Loke has pointed the star out to me numerous times when he opened his own gate to flirt with me.

'You're right that is Regulas!" A voice said from behind me. Turning around I saw an all too familiar wild ginger mane.

"Hey Loke! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh you know… just wanting to pay a visit to my beautiful master" Loke winked at me after he said that causing me to blush. Loke smiled at my reaction and sat down beside me.

"You know you really need to stop opening you own gate… What if I was doing something like taking a bath?" I questioned looking at him sideways through my bangs.

"Hmmm if that ever happened I just think that I might as well join you!" Loke replied cheekily back at me smirking, his face clearly showing that he would join me and that he was picturing everything in his mind right at this moment.

"You have a wild imagination" I chuckled.

"Well they don't call me Leo the Lion for nothing" Emphasizing the word Lion, he grinned back. Shaking my head while smiling I got the feeling that we were both being watched by something or someone to be more specific. Shaking off the feeling, I continued talking to Loke. I will admit I enjoy his company because he's a celestial spirit and one of the ones that look just like a human, which explains how he blended in as a human so well.

"Sorry my lioness, but my time here is up. Be safe" Loke said waving at me as he was enveloped in a blinding bright light and then he vanished back to the world he originally belonged to. Picking up Plue I held him in my arms, carrying him along as I walked back towards the hotel.

Natsu's POV

The door shut closed as I lay on the bed trying my best not to throw up. The room fell silent as Lucy's walking and talking stopped completely leaving a trail of her scent. Her leaving made me feel lonely, it seemed to empty without having her around. "Damn it LUCE! Why do you do this to me!?" Grabbing at my pink hair, I pulled at it in frustration. All of my damn thoughts are always about her! And way she always looks so flawlessly perfect, the way she smiles and laughs is like music to my ears, especially the way she says my name makes my heart skip a beat every time my name leaves her light pink lips.

"Hmmm where is she going? She said she was going for a walk… but that doesn't mean I can't go on a "Walk" to right?" I questioned myself contemplating if I should go and follow her, even though she may be out of my site range that does not mean that I can't follow her by her scent.

Jumping off of the bed I quickly ran out of the door, and sprinted down the hotel hallways. Getting out of the entrance doors I turned right following the sweet trail of Lucy's scent, everything smelled like her at the moment, it was a sweet combination of vanilla and strawberries, it made my nose tingle in delight. Running all over the place I followed the scent to one of the more back roads towards a park. Not too far up ahead I saw Lucy sitting on a park bench illuminated by the dim streetlight… but what infuriated me was when I saw another figure sitting beside her, and by the way her body looked and turned she was speaking to a man. Something burned inside of me, a deep growl escaped from the back of my throat; this caught the attention of the man sitting beside her. He turned and looked in my direction, his face clearly showing off a smirk.

"Who the heck is he?!" I can't see his face clearly to recognize him but I can see all of the expressions he is holding and he clearly likes Lucy! Jumping up on a tree branch I climbed on the trees, getting close enough so I could listen in on their conversations.

"You know you really need to stop opening your own gate… What if I was doing something like taking a bath?" I heard Lucy say to him.

"Hmmm if that ever happened I think I might as well join you!" The all too familiar voice now replied. I clenched my teeth together my fist firing up at the way he talked to her.

"You have a wild imagination" Lucy replied quickly clearly flustered, by his flirtatious reply.

"Well they don't call me Leo the Lion for nothing" Loke said back, the way he talked to her pissed me off!

I had enough I didn't want to listen in anymore going back the way I came from I walked back towards the hotel before I caused some actual damage. I was sooo pissed off right now! I'm gonna show Lucy who she really needs to spend her time with!

Lucy's POV

Entering back into the hotel room, I was going to go take a shower real quick. I sent Plue back into the Nikoli gate he came from, in front of the hotel room, before entering the room. Walking up to my bags I noticed that Natsu was not laying on the bed anymore, "hmm wonder where he went? It's not like him to go out and wander about especially while he's sick. Grabbing my small bag I turned to open the bathroom doors, but before I could turn the doorknob the door flung open revealing a half naked Natsu with only a towel wrapped around his waist loosely showing his toned abs, and v-line. Steam surrounded him wafting out of the bathroom. Looking at him made me feel faint, he looked so perfect… I just wanted to reach out and touch him wanting to see if this was a dream or not.

"You know taking a picture would last longer" as those words left his mouth, I looked up at him stunned. I did not expect that from him, sweet innocent Natsu just said a cheeky comment. Smirking down at me he put one hand on either side of my head pushing me up against the wall. Nuzzling his face into my neck, he took a deep breath. This caused goose bumps to form all over my body.

"Na-Natsu what are you doing" I whispered my breath hitching.

"Shush Luce has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he said his face now hovering over mine, the small droplets of water from his previous shower dripped down onto my own face. Looking back up at him his eyes held mine as we battled who would look away first. Turning away I lost but in that moment of looking away Natsu nudged my face with his turning it so that our lips met.

Sparks flew everywhere inside of my mind and butterflies were slamming against the inside of my stomach, my knees felt week. My open eyes stared shocked at his closed ones; the kiss became hungrier as I didn't reply back to it. Letting my head clear up my eyes closed and I let myself melt into the sweet kiss, our mouths moving in synchronization. I don't know why but this felt so right, our lips molded together as if they were supposed to. Breaking for air I looked back up at Natsu while he looked back down at me.

"Think about it" and with that Natsu turned around and walked away leaving me shocked and feeling high off of the kiss. Closing the bathroom door behind me I quickly got out of my clothes and turned on the water for the shower. Stepping inside once it got to the right temperature I let the hot water cascade down my body.

Touching my lips I thought back to a few minutes back to the intense lip lock I shared with Natsu… not only did he kiss me, but he took my first kiss just like that… I didn't know why but I felt happy about it.

"Is this what it feels like to like someone so much it makes you sick just thinking about it?" Shaking my head I tried clearing my mind, but the thought just came back to me over and over again…

"No this is something more than me just liking him...

I think I'm in love…"

I updated today because I don't have school! xD well anyways the chapter is longer as it has been requested! I'm going to update this story whenever I can… I'm hoping for once or twice a week! THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail**

**So this story is rated M for reasons! the story is unfolding and things will happen! THIS IS A WARNING! XD**

Lucy POV

Natsu refused to take the train back to Magnolia so now we were walking through the forest after we completed the second half of the mission. I would usually be found inside of Horologium but since his time is up I can't call him back for quite a while.

"How much further do we still have to walk? I'm tired and my feet are killing me!" I said quite exasperated from all of the walking.

"Not long Lucy, only around three more hours and we'll be there. We've made it half way so there is no point in turning back now." Natsu said while looking at me with both of his hands interlocked behind his head.

"Well not everyone enjoys walking" I retorted back basically crawling on the ground "If I ever got the chance now to sit down there is no way I'm getting back up!"

"Here I can help with that" Saying that Natsu crouched down in front of me.

"Ummm what are you doing?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Uhh what does it look like? Get on you are the one that is tired so I'll carry you the rest of the way!" He offered gesturing to his back.

"You sure?" I looked at him questioning making sure his face looked serious.

"Yes now come on we don't have all day!"

Climbing on his back he held the back of my thighs gently, wrapping my arms around his neck I rested my head on his back. "Oh My Gosh he smells soo good! I think I'm addicted!

"Luce are you enjoying smelling my back" Natsu commented smirking at me sideways. Oh crap I'm busted….

"Uh it's just that…." I didn't know what to say…

Laughing Natsu seemed quite amused at the fact that I was at a loss of words. Hiding my face from him I didn't want him to see my face as it turned every shade of red I possibly knew. 'This is just great… I keep making a fool of myself in front of him, one day he's just going to think I am the biggest idiot in the world'.

"That's because you are Lucy" Natsu said through his big grin.

"Oh My God did I just say that out loud?!" I said while shaking my hands in the air freaking out.

"Ya sure did Luce! But should I tell you a secret Luce?" Natsu said now placing me down at the side of the river that ran through Magnolia.

"Uhh do I have to know?" I said unsure because Natsu was always full of unexpected surprises.

"Yeah… I think you want to know this one!" he said with a grin as he covered the side of his mouth whispering as he signaled with his finger for me to come closer even though no one was around for a good 4 mile radius.

Scotching closer, he signaled for me to lean in even closer. So curious me wanting to know what was that important for Natsu to tell me I leaned my head in.

Only to have the most unexpected thing happen, instead of Natsu telling me whatever he wanted to tell me. He decided to plant a soft kiss on my lips, snapping my head away I covered my lips blushing like a mad-man again… or should I say man-women..? but the point is that Natsu of all people can do a dirty trick like that!? Like come on it's the Natsu Dragneel not some flirtatious playboy from Blue Pegasus!

Natsu just grinned victoriously as he watched me flustered of the fact that he just kissed me again in a 24 hour period, as I remembered what happened the previous night at the hotel. I won't deny the fact that I like Natsu a lot! I could even be in love with him… but for him to be so bold about all of this? What do I even mean to him then? The thoughts raced through my mind.

Looking up I already saw that Natsu had taken of his vest and left it lying carelessly on the ground as he jumped into the river causing a big splash to sound across the forest echoing off of the trees. The cold water splashed me making me shriek in terror.

"Natsu! That is not cool! The water is freezing!" I gave him the best glare only to have him grin back at me and laugh.

"Lucy you look cute when you're angry" he chuckled as he walked towards me through the water. Trying to move from my previous spot on the river bank, to somewhere more secluded and away from the water but I was too late. Pulling me in closer towards the water Natsu's warm large hands wrapped around my ankle pulling me towards him. Clawing at the grass trying to hold on for my dear life, but against Natsu I was too weak. He held me now above the water threatening to drop me at any second.

"Natsu don't!" grabbing his head I held onto him for dear life, my legs wrapped around his torso in a tight hold. The only thing I didn't notice was that my boobs were pressed against his face. Natsu clearly enjoyed himself, he didn't plan to move whatsoever he could be in this position all day, and the only downside was he couldn't breathe.

"Mmm Lushe bhoobs inm fashe" Natsu mumbled. I didn't understand a single word as my concentration was on how to avoid falling into the water.

"Sorry Natsu what was that?" I looked down only to see Natsu squished in between my boobs. "Oh my gosh! Natsu I am so sorry!" releasing him from my death grip I noticed that that was a huge mistake. Falling off of Natsu I leaned back falling towards the water bracing myself for the splash of cold water, as the water hit my back I took a deep breath of air filling my lungs to maximum capacity. The cold water enveloped my body closing in on me as I flailed my arms trying to reach the surface safely feeling a warm figure I grabbed it only to drag it down with me, opening my eyes I saw Natsu glaring at me through the water, grinning at him I waved childishly at him. Pushing down on his I pushed myself up towards the surface of the water.

"Victory is mine!" I pumped my hand up towards the air, doing a little victory dance, but all of that was cut short as a hand wrapped itself around my wrist pulling me back down.

Natsu thought it would be funny to give me payback, but instead of just pulling me down my head bumped into his our lips colliding together. Both of us stared shocked with one another until Natsu smiled into the unplanned kiss. Smiling back I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands behind my head pulling me closer as I did the same to him. The kiss was passionate as we craved for each other's touch. My hands moved to the back of his head gripping onto his head pulling at it. Natsu moaned against my mouth, Score one for Lucy! Natsu 0, I felt accomplished as I found his weakness, ha guess the dragon likes it rough! I grinned inside of my head. This little piece of information could be very useful if our future together looks bright… wait! Did I just say our future? What am I thinking! What if he doesn't even like me!? What if he's just playing around? Stopping the kiss I looked at him confused.

"Ummm can I ask you something Natsu?" I looked down as I said this.

"Sure anything Luce, what do you want to know?" He asked a little bit of worry showed on his face.

"Uhh umm well… how should I state this? What does all of this uhhh like mean to you? What do I exactly mean to you?" I asked nervous. "Actually I'm sorry Natsu! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to! I mean you re-'' But my nervous ranting came to a stop as Natsu shut me up with his lips on mine again.

"Luce… has anyone ever told you that you worry too much? Worrying gives you wrinkles!" he said grinning at me… "But well about what all of this means… I'm not exactly sure but I've asked Mira about it all and uh Luce…. I think I'm in love with you, the way you make me feel, all nervous and stuff and everything you do just makes me smile and all happy an-'' but this time it was my turn to shut him up as I placed my lips on his.

"Same goes to you Natsu" I smiled at him.

"Luce you just made me the happiest man on earth! I've loved you for so long already all the signs were there… guess I'm just too stupid to see that though!" he grinned scratching the back of his head.

"Aww Natsu! You're so cute when you blush!" I said poking his cheek.

"Sh-Shut up Luce… it's not nice using my own tricks against me ya know?" He looked flustered at me this time he was wrapped around my fingers. I was enjoying having the upper hand for once.

"Natsu… you know what we could do? No one is around for miles… we are all alone 3 hours away from any sort of human communication, you know what that means?" I said pushing him towards the river bank as we were still standing in the water, pushing his back down I climbed on top of him so I was now sitting on his lap.

"Lu-Lucy wh-what are yo-you do-doing" Natsu stuttered almost every single word that came out of mouth.

"Oh just messing around… that's what people do right? They do something like this… I think at least?" I said all innocently my hands now gently sweeping across his chest feathering my fingers across his bare chest. My hands slowly moved down till they reached the hem of his pants. Tugging at it gently I grinned leaning forwards and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away I saw that Natsu had his eyes closed expecting the kiss to be longer, but I decided it would be fun to tease him a little. This was payback for all the times he teased me.

"Luce please!" Natsu pleaded desperate for my touch.

"Hmmmm how about… no" I giggled climbing off of him and standing up walking towards the rocks that looked out of the water a few meters away from where we were at the moment. Hopping across I got to the other side of the river sitting down at the opposite end Natsu was still laying there contemplating in his head everything that just happened to me teasing him and leaving him there.

Letting my feet splash into the water that wasn't all that cold anymore especially with how we previously splashed around in it before. The disruption in sound made Natsu bolt up to look at what was creating that sound. His eyes landed on me, smiling at him I gave him a gentle wave winking at him from across the river. Natsu growled at me giving me a glare.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating ?" I giggled while twirling a strand of my hair around my fingers.

"Oh you think that was intimidating? ? Because then you will be scared when you find out what I want to do to you right now.

Looking at him through my eye lashed I smirked giving him a full out impression of how bold I really can be.

"Try me".

As soon as those words left my mouth Natsu jumped across the river landing skillfully beside me.

"Oh I will" He grinned at me pushing me down by the shoulders leaning forwards, he held me there as his lips reached my ear. "Lucy you have no idea, what you just got yourself into, I will show you what a real man is, I'm going to have you screaming my name begging for more" the suggestive things kept flowing out of his mouth, turning me on even more and his hot breath hitting against my skin didn't help anything at all.

Rubbing my legs together I tried to calm down the heat that was forming between my legs.

"My goodness Lucy… I can smell it from here, the craving you have for me right now already… and all if did was explain what I will do to you word for word" smirking at me.

My eyes widened as everything he said weren't just empty words but they were a plan, something he wanted to do to me for months already.

"Then show me, I surrender myself to you right now… have you way". I whispered seductively into his ear.

"You shouldn't have said that" Natsu growled against my lips now as he closed the gap between both of our lips holding me down. He opened my legs settling his knees between them his strong arms holding himself up as he hovered over me, being careful not to put his full weight on me and crush me alive.

Natsu grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and lifted them up above my head, moving his head down he kissed a trail down my jawline to my neck kissing the sweet spot I suppressed a quiet moan that left my lips. Grinning against my skin he started to suck and nibble on the soft skin leaving a dark red and purple bruise. He licked the freshly sucked skin and blew on it afterwards I shivered beneath him. His hands found themselves on the hem of my shirt playing with it at first and then lifting it up and off my body my lacey pink bra now in full view. Kissing a trail down my stomach he took off my belt containing my celestial keys and whip he gently placed them on the ground knowing full well some of the spirits wouldn't be too happy if their keys were dropped.

Sliding my short skirt down my legs my matching pink underwear was now fully exposed like my top half. Natsu looked at me in awe as he discarded my skirt somewhere on the pile of clothes.

Looking at him through my bangs I saw that he licked his lips once or twice while he just stared at me.

"Na-Natsu… stop staring" I managed to say as my lips quivered when he started to run his fingers on the inside of my thigh.

"Well how can I turn my eyes when you're so beautiful Luce? When you tell me how I can do that then I just might but it just seems so damn impossible to do". Turning my head sideways I blushed, Natsu took my chin holding it in between his index finger and thumb, leaning his head in he gently kissed me on the lips. The kiss turned hungrier in a matter of seconds as his tongue pushed into my mouth causing our tongues a frenzy of who would win; naturally Natsu won and dominated the kiss. Wanting him to take off his pants I tugged at them gently giving him the single that I wanted them off. Still hovering over me holding himself up with one hand now he slipped off his pants tossing them aside onto the growing pile of mine and his clothing. We were now both in our undergarments, kissing each other passionately. Breaking the kiss Natsu's lips just barely hovered over mine.

"Luce… are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to turn back…" Pulling his face in closer I kissed him again giving him my answer in the simple gestures of my body and kiss.

Smiling into the kiss Natsu lifted my back up trying to find the back of the bra. Unclasping the bra successfully my bare skin now in full view of Natsu, blushing under his stare he gently grabbed onto one of my large mounds in one hand playing around with the pink bud with his calloused finger tips.

Kissing down the valley of my breasts he licked the trail back up making me moan out his name. Smirking against my skin he reached down towards my panty line rubbing softly against the fabric.

"Natsu" I moaned louder than before. Pushing the thin fabric to the side he rubbed up and down my folds. His name was being gasped from between my lips. Natsu smiled loving the sounds that he was able to get out of me. Scooting he positioned his face right by my entrance making his breath fan out hitting my growing heat every time. Gripping tightly at the long green grass surrounding us I whimpered as his tongue began to devour me. This boy, I thought was a stupid knuckle head that knew nothing, especially how to please a girl, but this proved me wrong this boy was something else. He was a pure out dragon at heart he knew just how much pressure was perfect and how to make a women squirm beneath him.

Moaning his name over and over again smirking every time I did, he enjoyed hearing me cry underneath him begging for more.

"Na-Natsu I need you… I want you" as those words left my mouth he smiled sincerely at me.

"Luce just let me do this before anything else I don't want to hurt you" he replied, smiling. Nodding my head I felt my heart melt at how much he cared for me. My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu stuck a finger inside of me pumping in and out gently, "man Lucy you're so wet inside", adding another few fingers he kept going at the easy and slow pace. Gripping onto his hair and pulling at it he growled inside of his throat. Pulling out his long calloused fingers Natsu licked his fingers clean.

"God Luce you taste so good" craving his touch I whimpered as his hands left my body. "Someone is impatient…" Natsu smirked as he pulled down his boxers showing me his full hard on glory.

My eyes widened at the size.

"Uhh Natsu are you sure that's going to fit inside of me? I mean it's like… Huge" I gaped at it in shock.

"Why thanks Lucy I take a very big pride in my not so little dragon here" he said pointing down in a joking manner.

"Oh my god Natsu, you're so full of yourself" I giggled.

"I'm not the only one that's gonna be full with me once we're done here" Natsu winked at me causing me to giggle again.

Kneeling down Natsu hovered over me once again.

"Luce you ready?" Nodding my head I held onto Natsu as he positioned himself in front of my entrance and pushed himself inside. Gasping at the pain I clawed at Natsu's bacl leaving red marks for sure. Natsu hissed underneath as he groaned my name.

"god Luce you're so tight…" but even though he may be feeling pure out pleasure, inside of me it felt like my insides were being set on fire. Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes falling out one by one. "I'm so sorry Luce, it shouldn't hurt for much longer, just give it a while" Natsu hushed kissing away my fallen tears.

Nodding my head I hinted to him that he could start moving. Obliging to my wishes he pulled himself out and pushed himself back in, the new sensation turned into extreme pleasure as I moaned out his name loudly. "Natsu faster please" I pleaded begging him for more. Not long after Natsu pumped in and out of me at a fast and quick pace digging deep into my core hitting my g-spot every time. I screamed his name anybody who would be brave enough to even be close by would easily have heard us and would have known exactly what we were up to.

Clawing at his back again, our skin smacked against each other every time he hit my core.

"Damn it Luce I'm gonna cum" Natsu growled through his teeth.

"Same her Natsu" I mumbled as another wave of pleasure hit me causing my lower abdomen start to burn, as something bursted inside of me releasing my fluids onto Natsu as he pumped into me for the last time as he twitched inside of me releasing himself into me. Kissing me gently Natsu pulled out of me and laid down beneath my legs both of us panting loudly.

Stroking his pink hair I admired his features in silence for a while until he looked up at me.

"Luce we should start heading back" He pulled himself up putting his clothes back on.

"Yeah… we should" my mind still in a haze as I saw stars still dancing everywhere inside of my mind. Putting on clothes I winced when I stretched out my legs to stand up. Natsu didn't miss a thing as he picked me up and placed me on his back again.

"Come on Luce, I did tell you I would make you lose the ability to walk for awhile so I will take full responsibility for it" Natsu smiled as he hopped over the stones to get his vest that laid on the other side of the river. Walking down the path again I took in the intoxicating smell of Natsu that I loved so much and let my eyes flutter closed as I fell asleep smiling, after the few simple words left my mouth.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel"

"I love you more Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu whispered back at me.

**Don't say I didn't warn you! xD ummm well this is much longer than any of my other chapters! took me a couple days to finsih! :) well I thought alot of the parts in here were really cute! :3 I love NaLu soooo much! hehe . oh yeah! I just wanna say that KitAlbert07 your review really made me happy! glad you like it :)**

**THANKS FOR READING! UPDATE WILL COME ASAP! :) **

**P.S CANT WAIT FOR FAIRY TAIL TO COME BACK! .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairytail:**

**SO THIS IS ANOTHER WARNING ABOUT LEMONS… AND THE LAST ONE BECAUSE SINCE THIS STORY IS RATED M… LEMONS ARE ALL AU'NATURAL! XD SO THEIR WILL BE LOVELY DOVEY STUFF IN ALOT IF NOT MOST OF THE CHAPTER SOOOOOOOO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ~(^o^)~**

Lucy pov

Opening my eyes I noticed that I was laying down on my bed again and the sun was up, Natsu was still sleeping soundly beside me.

Crawling out of bed I noticed I was still wearing the same clothes I had on the previous day during the mission, thinking back to what me and Natsu did in the middle of the forest I blushed red.

Walking into the bathroom I turned on the tap and got in, lathering shampoo into my hair, I did all the essential things in my daily shower quickly so I just stood there for a while letting the hot water fall onto my hair as I was deep in thought.

"Natsu did say he loved me… but" I doubted everything Natsu told me what if he just played me? Still deep in thought I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You do know that I love you… why would I ever lie to you about something like that? I'm not a jerk…" Natsu smiled as he said this moving my wet hair out of the way kissing my neck.

"I know Natsu you're not a jerk… but what if this is all just a fling? Just something you could say you did and-'' I was cut off as Natsu pressed his lips to mine.

"If I ever did that to you… I'd hate myself for it" he muttered nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

Turning around I placed my arms around his neck and placed my head on his chest. We both just stood there in silence letting the water fall down on us, Natsu was warmer than the water he made it feel like a sauna. But that's what made me feel so safe when I was with him no matter how vulnerable I feel as, it's a fact that Natsu makes me feel invincible.

My mind drifted off as Natsu held his protective arms around me like a dragon would protect his mate. I could see myself and another person walking in a wide open field, holding hands as we talked and laughed. Two little kids came running towards us, a boy and a girl to be exact they seemed to be the same age. Handing us carefully picked flowers they ran off again giggling and racing each other across the wide open plains. Smelling the sweet scent of the flower it reminded me of the time when I was little and my mom would take me to an open field just like this one just to read to me, and spend time together. But all of that is over and in the past now, my mother is dead and my father hates me so all I have left now is the guild, a tear escaped my eyes as I remembered the cherished time that passed by too quickly for my liking. The grip around my hand had tightened as I was turned into the man's chest being held tight.

Running his digits through my hair he whispered of how much he cared for me, and how he would always be there for me, looking up at the man that held onto me so lovingly I smiled at him as I stared at the one man I had loved for such a long time, just too stupid to realize my true feelings.

Letting my mind drift back to reality I found myself in the same situation except vastly different. There were no open field meadows, or two little kids running around. It was just me and Natsu embracing each other in the shower as tears fell down my eyes. Lifting my chin with his fingers he brushed off the tears, leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Melting into the kiss I kissed back letting our lips move in sync, it felt so right as if our lips are meant for each other. The way his lips moved against mine felt so natural and the feeling of electricity ran through my body causing my pulse to quicken, and the heat to rise in the room, Natsu's lips moved from my lips down to my neck, moving my hair to the side the bright purple bruise he gave me in full sight. Smirking against my skin he looked at me from the side smiling mischievously.

"You know what Luce?" he smirked at me now looking into my eyes.

"What do I know Natsu?" I asked a bit impatient yearning for his touch.

"I think I just might make this bruise on your skin permanent, you know like re-apply it every day and eventually I think your body will get the message and not bother fixing the skin anymore, so everybody, and I mean everybody will know" Natsu said this now leaning closer so his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"Know what Natsu? What could they possibly know" I played along with him my fingers trailing down his chest feathering the skin lightly across his abs sinking lower down. Smirking at him I saw the way he reacted to the little things I did to him, I caused him to squirm under my touch, his breathing hitching every single time I teased him, or decided to play with him a little. Resting my hand gently above the area before the skin became extremely sensitive; I pushed slightly causing some pressure to go onto him from my hand. Looking up at him through my eyelashes his head leaned back slowly hitting the side of the shower wall, letting out a low strangled moan, giggling at his reaction his head snapped back down to look at me once again. Stepping towards me I reciprocated and took one step back, but since we were in the shower there wasn't lots of room for me to step back to. As my back hit the wall behind me now Natsu's hands placed themselves on either side of me blocking any escape routes there possibly were.

"You know Lucy one day…" Natsu stopped his talking as he leaned back down so his mouth was placed directly by my ear, "I'm going to cripple you because I'm going to pound into you so hard the people in the next town over will know who we are, I'm going to make you scream and beg for more, you will be at my mercy, everyone will know you are mine and mine alone". Natsu's voice ended in a growl as my face burned with embarrassment but something inside of me felt so attracted to the Natsu that stood before me. Natsu's Lips now pressed down on the bruise from yesterday sucking on the already tender skin, quiet moans escaped my mouth bouncing off of the shower walls echoing throughout the house. Now pressing soft kisses on the growing bruise he kissed his way back onto my ear lobe nibbling on it softly. "There all done" he whispered hotly into my ear.

Feeling the back of the shower wall I felt that I was actually pressed against the door of the shower, searching for the handle I pushed it open causing me to fall backwards, Natsu tumbling down with me. Feeling my back hit the hard floor beneath us I winced as the excruciating pain was felt all throughout my spinal cord. Natsu lifted himself off of me as our bodies were pressed together from the fall.

"Oh my god Lucy I'm so sorry" He apologized profusely as he picked me up and headed out of the bathroom and placed me gently on my bed. Wincing as the mattress hit my back he walked off somewhere, returning with some ice, but sadly before it got to me it melted in his hands. "Damn it, sometimes this just doesn't help one damn bit". He yelled frustrated tugging at his pink spiky hair.

"Natsu- its fine… I just need something that has ice or someone that can at least hold it" I whispered quietly.

"No damn way is anyone coming into the room seeing you this way! Especially with how you got this injury!" Natsu's Face lit up into a bright crimson red as he replayed the incidents that happened a few minutes prior.

"Well then get my clothes from in that drawer and help me put it on, then get someone cause some ice has to be put on" I retorted back at him.

"Fine…" Natsu huffed and turned around on his heels, opening and closing numerous drawers grabbing pieces of clothing as he opened each one. "Here these should do just fine" helping me put on my clothing he walked around mumbling about something.

"Hey Natsu! Who are you going to ask for help? You know I need someone that is able to hold something cold for a long time…" Smirking at him from my spit on the bed, I laughed at how wide his eyes grew as he realized who I was talking about.

"Oh come on Luce! Anyone but him! He begged me as his pace quickened.

"Well Natsu I need someone that can hold ice and not melt it at the touch" I looked at him sarcastically "and someone that wouldn't put too much pressure on it which is also known as Erza… and Levy well she's busy" I giggled at the last bit as I remembered that she and Gajeel were somewhere off doing things that I don't want to know about.

"Fine I'll get the damn living and walking freezer to help you, but only because you need to get ice on that bruise". Natsu looked quite angry as he mentioned Gray he started to walk towards the door.

"Uhhh Natsu aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I am!" Natsu quickly ran over to me and leaned down giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Now I have to go!" Natsu turned back towards the door opening it wide running down the stairs he opened the building door only to have the sound of shrieking girls fill the morning air. A door slammed and pounding feet sounded itself back towards my front door. "Damn it Luce why didn't you tell me I was butt naked!" Natsu glared at me as he ran into the bathroom still naked quickly putting on his clothes.

"Natsu you remind me of someone…" I giggled.

"Oh yeah! Who?" He came out of the bathroom fastening his belt.

"Oh umm just some stripper boy I know…" My voice trailed off as I explained to him how "hot" this stripper boy was. Growling behind his teeth I giggled as my teasing words got to him.

"Lucy you're lucky you're injured or else I will show you who's hot…"Stalking towards me his voice getting lower.

"Well Natsu I suggest more finding Gray and less talking because my back is seriously killing me!" I said as Natsu was leaning in above me.

"Fine… only because I love you!" Natsu replied back to his cheerful self, giving me another peck but this time on the cheek he opened the window and jumped down, yelling Gray's name at the top of his lungs.

"Well that will keep him busy for a while…" My voice came to a hushed whisper.

All of a sudden a bright flash lit up the room, turning my head sideways I saw that in its place now stood Loke.

"Princess! You're in pain! Where does it hurt?" Loke asked as he looked all over my body looking for any sign of pain.

"Loke you need to stop opening your own damn gate! My back just hurts I fell and hit my back on the stone tiles in my bathroom!" I told him a bit annoyed at the fact that he was here at the moment, but slightly relieved that I has someone to talk to now.

"Well if I can be of any help Princess just tell me, and I shall be of assistance" Loke said.

"Well as long as you're here you could keep me company… It is kind of lonely waiting for Natsu to get Gray for me.

"Oh Lucy about Natsu… what is going on with the both of you? Like are you a couple? Because he had an interesting way of reacting to things" Loke asked me as he remembered in his mind the events that happened when he last opened his gate to sit with you and talk.

Blushing at his question. "No, No, No! What makes you think that?!" I denied it profusely shaking my head fast making it look like I was having a seizure.

"Well he seems very protective… and he calls off a lot of guys for you" Loke looked down clearly being one of those guys.

"Awww did he hurt the big Lions feelings?" I cooed at Loke as a joke teasing him as I pinched his cheek.

"No not me… well he did tell me off, but that was quite a while back. This time it was to someone else… they came and talked to me about it a few weeks back and well… it was quite weird the things Natsu said to him… but nothing out of the ordinary" He smiled at me as he said this.

"Who was it? Was it someone from our guild?" I asked looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Dam I've said too much! Bye Princess" Loke waved as he closed his gate just at the same time that Gray opened the door coming in.

"Uh Luce was that Loke?" He asked as he walked towards me. Nodding to his response he scratched the back of his head blushing. "Oh… umm well where is the bruise? Natsu kind of told me you fell.

"Oh yeah it's on my back" I turned around now lying on my stomach as I lifted my shirt revealing the bruise that covered a large part of my lower back.

"Ouch Luce that's outta hurt!" Gray winced as he placed his hands on my lower back causing his cold touch to cool off the bruise giving a feeling of relief.

"Oh that feels good" I mumbled into the pillow. "Hey uhh where is Natsu? Thought he would come back with you" I asked Gray turning my head to look at him from the side.

"Well Wendy, Carla and Happy are returning to the guild today so he said that as soon as they stepped into the doors he would get them to come over here and have Wendy heal your miserable looking bruise.

"Jeez thanks for being optimistic about it!" I joked as Gray laughed at my sarcasm dripped words.

"Ok well this should hold for a couple hours so I think it's actually ok for you to go back to the guild. That is if you want to go there".

"Yeah I think I'll go my house is pretty boring, and well the guild is pretty lively every day" I laughed remembering all the times the guild had to be re-built because of all of the brawls that broke out between the members.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement, that the guild is only lively. It's like a flipping circus in their 24/7, there's always drinking competitions going on with Cana and whoever is stupid enough to accept her challenge, or challenge her and I'm not even going to start with the damn flame brain, he's always burning the place down". Gray ranted, but you could see he truly loved the guild in the way he smiled and his eyes lit up as he talked about it.

"Well welcome to Fairytail I say!" I grinned at him both of us now bursting out into laughter, wiping the tears from my eyes I saw that Gray had taken off his shirt.

"Umm Gray… you're shirt… I swear it's not a habit anymore that is pure talent". I giggled as Gray cussed under his breath as he picked up his shirt and slipped it back over his head.

"Well we should get going" Gray held out his hand for me to grab, accepting his help he pulled me up setting me down on my feet. Walking out of the door I had to remind Gray one more time that his shirt once again "magically" disappeared.

Reaching the guild doors I opened it only to have everyone gawk at me and Gray walking in together.

"Hey Luce! Is there something you're not telling us!?" a voice shouted from one end of the guild.

"Yeah! Are you guys dating?" another called from the other end.

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt a dark aura from behind one of the pillars sending death glares in my direction. Only hearing small murmurs, but it didn't take any effort to find out who it was the one and only Juvia.

Sitting down at the bar I realized that Natsu wasn't here at the moment because I haven't heard any snide remarks about Gray so far.

"Hey Mira where is Natsu? Thought that he would at least be here, said he was going to wait for Wendy". I asked still looking around for the head of ridiculous spiky pink hair.

"Oh he said something about blowing off steam because of the damn ice head" Mira giggled as she mentioned the fact clearly that Natsu was jealous of the fact that Gray could help me and Natsu couldn't help with anything but melt ice. Laughing at this I moved my hair to one side of my neck completely forgetting about the huge red love bite.

Mira squealed in delight as she clapped her hands together. "So Lucy I want full details! Who is it from Gray, or Natsu! And when!" Looking at her confused she just pointed to her neck signaling to me that she sees it. Clapping a hand down on my neck I covered it as quickly as possible.

"Dang it! I didn't want anyone to see it!" I cursed.

"Too late!" Mira giggled delighted at the fact that she was first to know.

"Well I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea so it was from… Natsu…" I blushed looking down at my hands folding them together and playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Ahhhh It's about time! So did he confess?" Wow Mira sure is straight forward about anything she wants to know.

"Well we both did, and he said I was his… and well we kissed and things escalated and yeah…" trailing off my face turned red remembering the things that happened the previous night and a few hours prior of getting here.

"So are you guys together?" Mira asked looking hopeful.

Scratching the back of my head I shook my head sadly I wanted him to ask I really did but he never did so I thought he wasn't interested in me like that.

"Hmmm this just won't do… guess I'll have to give a lending hand to Natsu" and with that Natsu bursted through the door stalking towards me and Mira at a quick pace.

"Luce I need to talk to you… now!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the doors towards the side of the building.

"Wait Natsu slow down! What do you want?" I questioned him as he gently pushed me up against the wall smashing his lips down onto mine, not caring what was happening I kissed back happily accepting his affection.

"Well I forgot to ask you something about yesterday and everything that has been going on and it's just it's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"It's just what Natsu?" I asked growing a bit impatient and annoyed at his constant stuttering.

"Don't think I'm asking you this because of what you and Mira were taking about… but"

"Wait you heard that!?" I asked my face turning a shade of beautiful strawberry red.

"Well yeah… but that's not the point! The point is that… I want to know if you would… want to be my girlfriend. I know it may seem rushed Lucy but it all seems so right, and you may think of me as some flame brain knuckle head, but if it's to make you happy I would do anything Luce! And I mean anything!" Growing a tick mark I grabbed onto Natsu's scarf and pulled him down smashing my lips onto his shutting him up.

"Natsu has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Natsu smirked leaned down and kissed me again.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked once again looking hopeful.

"Most definitely" I smiled up at him.

Both of our head turned as we heard a shriek from beside us, only to hear Mira yell to the entire guild. "Natsu and Lucy are finally a couple! This calls for a huge celebration!"

**I LOVE THE ENDING! . WELL THE UPDATE IS A BIT LATE CAUSE I COULD BARELY GO ON THE LAPTOP AT ALL THROUGH THE ENTIRE WEEK… CAUSE MID-TERM REPORTS ARE COMING OUT TOMORROW AND I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL SO, SOOOOO SORRY! BUT I DID UPDATE! WELL IM NOT GONNA PUT A WARNING AT THE TOP ANYMORE ABOUT LEMONS BECAUSE THAT WILL JUST RUIN THE SURPRISE IN THE CHAPTERS SO IT'S A 24/7 WARNING ABOUT LEMON THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD FUN WRITING IT! OKK WELL THANKS FOR READING! P.S I LOVE FEEDBACK ON THE STORY IT DEFINITELY HELPS ME IN IMPROVING IT AS IT PROGRESSES! THANKS AGAIN! .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairytail**

Lucy pov

Opening the guild door I walked in the chatter dies down as everyone stopped to stare at me an occasional congratulation was heard from within the crowd. Natsu decided not to sleep at my house last night because Happy came back yesterday evening, with Wendy and Carla so Natsu decided to spend some time with his best friend instead of crashing at my house for the night. I was quite happy that Wendy was finally back because she easily healed the bruise on my back so it's almost all gone it's just slightly discolored now. Smiling I strutted over to the bar bouncing onto the seat giddily.

"Morning Lucy!" Mira smiled at me as she placed a plate in front of me.

"It's been good so far! My back doesn't hurt as much" I explained as I grabbed the fork that lay on the side and took the first bite.

"Oh about the bruise… how did you get that anyway? Natsu seemed a bit to fluster to want to talk about it". Mira smirked at me raising one of her eyebrows.

"Uhhh well… you know that happened and then this sort of made it escalate and bam! I have a giant bruise!" I exclaimed as I mumbled the first half of my sorry excuse of an explanation.

"Ok… well if you say so I'll just leave it to my imagination!" Mira smiled cheekily at me. Groaning I pushed my finished plate away from me and towards Mira. Taking the plate off of the counter she washed it off and put everything away. At exactly that moment Gray came strolling over in our direction.

"Hey Lucy, morning Mira!" Gray said in a too cheerful voice that belonged to the usually calm and collected Gray.

"Morning Gray the usual?" Mira asked him as she started preparing Gray's meal as he nodded his head. Turning his head he looked at me.

"So Lucy you and Natsu huh?" Staring at him I searched for the emotion he was holding at the moment but found none.

"Uhhh yeah I guess…" I replied quietly.

"What do you mean you guess Luce?" came a voice from behind me as a pair of arms snaked around my waist, as Natsu now placed his lips in the crook of my neck kissing the spot where my hickey was gently. Turning around in the chair I sat on, I grabbed onto Natsu's scarf bringing him down gently giving him a soft kiss on the lips as I smiled up at him.

"Sorry, I'm still working it through my brain that you're mine now!" I grinned at him as he looked at me playfully.

"I could say the same to you!" Natsu whispered onto my lips before placing his lips back onto mine, earning us a scoff from beside us, and a squeal from a couple of girls around the guild, and now that Levy and Gajeel were also back Levy seemed quite shocked from across the room, and Gajeel seemed either annoyed or mad.

Breaking the kiss Natsu glared at Gray who was still sitting beside us.

"What you getting at stripper boy?" Natsu glared.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're both snogging each other's faces off, that's all squinty eyes" Gray glared back.

"Don't think you wanna repeat that, walking glaciar?" Natsu head butted Gray now.

"Gladly, I said Nothing, just the fact that you're both snogging each other's faces off, that's all flame brain". Gray head butted Natsu back, lightning seemed to be sparking in between them as a brawl broke out between them.

Backing away I crawled under a table trying to get out of the way as a vast amount of people in the guild decided to join the frisky feud. Not long after Levy joined me under the table.

"Hey Levy! You also are trying to hide?" I questioned.

"No I thought it would be nice to just sit under a table while everyone else is fighting… of course I'm hiding! I don't want to be dragged in to that!" she pointed to the every growing knot of people fighting. But she spoke to soon as the table was quickly thrown across the room and we were added into the fight. Both of us being trampled and tossed into the wall, slamming onto the ground knocked out we both laughed giddily as everything around my eyes now went black.

"Hey Luce… Weirdo wake up!" Fluttering my eye open I noticed Natsu's face was inches from mine.

"Oh hey… what time is it?" I asked feeling slightly dizzy as I tried sitting up, only to be pushed back down.

"I don't give a crap about what time it is at the moment, what I do care is that you hit your head really hard, and you passed out…" Natsu looked down at me while explaining this he ran his fingers through my hair, smirking inside my head I decided to play a little game.

"Uh I'm sorry but why are you running your fingers through my hair… it's creepy and weird. Plus who the hell are you!" I pointed at Natsu giving him a look that I was clearly scared and uncomfortable, my theatrical self coming into play.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know who I am?" Natsu shouted surprised as he jumped up from his spot beside me looking at me with wide eyes.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked playing dumb, for my entertainment a snicker was heard from the far corner as Gajeel covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Of course you're supposed to know! I am Natsu Dragneel everyone knows me and you should too!" He glared at Gajeel while saying this louder than what was needed.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell" I tried my best not to burst into laughter as Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"Levy! What happened to Lucy she's acting as if she doesn't know who I am!" Natsu called out to Levy who sat beside Gajeel both of them knowing exactly what I was doing, Natsu was just too Natsu to know my little scheme. Getting out of her seat Levy walked towards us Gajeel following briskly behind her.

"Well Natsu it seems like Lucy has just suffered from a very common memory loss known as Amnesia, she got it when YOU threw her across the room with me when you got a little carried away and decided to almost blow the whole place up only to stand victoriously above us all shouting that you're number one". She gave Natsu the little speech looking at him with her best and most convincing inattentive look. Natsu's face went from worried to aghast as he figured out that he may have just ruined his chance.

Natsu's POV

I don't even care what I looked like at that moment, as Levy casually told me Lucy has just suffered from memory loss.

"Is this permanent?!" I tried to stay as calm as possible, it would be the best for my Lucy…

"Well I wouldn't know because it could be permanent or it could be temporary, it all depends on how bad she hit her head" Levy explained.

"Oh shit! What did I do! Damn this!" I roared the entire guild looked our way. "What the hell are all of you looking at" I glared at them causing them to look away quickly. Falling onto my knees I cupped Lucy's face in my hands looking into her eyes for any emotion. "Oh Luce, I'm so sorry why, why do I have to be such a flame brain? Gray's right… I don't deserve…" I was cut off by Lucy's lips on mine. Gapping at her shocked I stared at her as she raised her arms and wrapped them around my shoulders pulling me towards her, running her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck. I didn't know what to do… she didn't know me anymore and that confused me as to why she would be kissing a complete stranger, but at the moment I didn't care I was just worried that this would be my last kiss from Lucy for a long time. I will make her remember who I am and what we were going to have as our relationship grew, I was happy for once and just like that I ruined everything. Grabbing Lucy's cheeks the kiss deepened, sliding my tongue across her lips. I begged for entrance which she granted, our tongues fought against each other a battle for dominance, but my hunger and Lucy's passion caused the clashing of our tongues to sustain and reach a climax. It seemed like time paused all together or that Lucy and I were in a different world as nobody dared to interrupt the moment we were having. Breaking off the kiss I looked into her eyes as she smiled at me, the smile turned into a grin and soon she was holding back tears as she was clutching her stomach from the laughing she was doing as Lucy rolled around the floor.

"Uhhh Luce you ok?" I looked at her with concern as she continued to laugh for an unknown reason that was way beyond my comprehension.

"Yeah… Natsu… *Gasp* I'm fine… it's just that… you truly are a flame brain!" Lucy cried out as her laughing died down and the only thing that could be heard was her uneven breathing.

"Why am I a flame brain?" I pouted at her, as she chuckled at my pouting.

"Natsu… you're so gullible" She pecked my forehead. "You're also clueless" She kissed my nose. "You're thinking is Obtuse" She kissed my cheek. "You are Naïve and clueless of the things I do to you" Lucy kissed my other cheek. "You're my flame brain… and I love you for that" She finally pressed her soft lips to my mouth gently and gave them a short sweet kiss.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to puke" A voice came from beside us as Gajeel walked away.

Lucy just giggled as I pulled her onto my lap continuing to peck her lips every once in a while.

"So Lucy… you don't have Amnesia?" peering at her questioningly.

"Oh Natsu if I had Amnesia… I think that I wouldn't be sitting on your lap or kissing you" She explained as she kissed the tip of my nose again. "Or I just might have cause you're just that adorable" Lucy cooed at me pinching my cheeks. Glaring daggers at her she continued to pester me as we sat on the floor together.

"I'm not adorable… I'm a dragon slayer that can breathe fire… I don't think that stands under the definition of cute" I retorted back at her, my mouth forming back into a pout.

"This is the definition of cute…" Lucy told me as she pointed to my face then pouted back at me trying to suppress her giggles. This only made me pout that much more; mirroring my face she looked at me the same way I was looking at her.

Time passed as we were both staring at each other both of us pouting, Lucy trying her best to keep a straight face, and I… well I was trying not to pout, or do whatever my face was doing that Lucy looked at me in the same manner. Looking in the direction that Mira was I could see that she was looking at the both of us with a wide smile on her lips, looking quite content. Giving me thumbs up I looked back at Lucy my face turning red.

"Natsu you're blushing!" Lucy giggled poking my cheek.

"No I'm not… it's just that I'm turning into Igneel" I came up with something witty mentally smacking myself in the face with my hand.

"Awww don't lie!" She squished both sides of my cheek smushing them together so my lips formed into a very 'attractive' fishy face *Note Sarcasm*. Placing a huge wet kiss on my lips she quickly jumped off of me and ran off. Wiping my lips from the wet kiss, I chased after Lucy who was now hiding behind the bar counter. Pretending I didn't see her I quietly snuck behind the bar grabbing onto Lucy's waist from behind.

"Boo!" I whisper yelled into her ear. She screamed as she covered her mouth with her hand afterwards, as did her best to contain her fit of giggles.

Picking her up by the legs I placed her over my shoulders.

"Natsu… It's not very pleasing to have the view of someone's ass in your face" Lucy complained.

"Well Lucy… too bad!" I joke back at her. Huffing she decided to shut up and let herself abide to my wishes. Placing her down on the bar counter, I kissed her lips gently pulling away almost immediately.

"Natsu… stop teasing me" Lucy huffed at me pouting in the process.

"Well look who's pouting now!" I pocked her soft cheek with my finger.

"You guys are so cute together!" Mira giggled from beside us, her sister Lisanna agreeing.

Lucy looked between me and Mira as we started a small hushed conversation that was only between Mira and me at the moment. Once in a while I would look at Lucy wink at her, causing a light scarlet blush to cover her face. Cutting off our conversation I grabbed Lucy's legs again hurling her over my shoulder.

"Sorry Mira but we have to go… I have some business to start" I implied as I paraded out the door with Lucy protesting about what this business was. The only thing I could hear in the background was Happy.

"He liiiiiikes her!"

"Sorry Luce but that is for me to know… and for you to find out… later" I suggested. Waltzing down the street with Lucy over my shoulders receiving weird stares from all of the townsfolk living here, if anyone here knew me like Lucy knows me they would all see and notice the suggestive smirk on my face as I planned out tonight's playful events.

**HELLO HELLO! Sorry I cut it off there! But I want this book to move along! And have a story line that isn't just… ya know ;) but anyways! SPRING BREAK! For me atleast! So that means I can write all I want! As soon as I finish my geometry, and science projects . but other than that! I'm going to try to finish as many chapters that I can so I can start posting them once or twice every week like I promised! And thank you soo much! I feel quite accomplished that people are actually enjoying this story! :D I'm soo happy! THANKS AGAIN! Till later! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

LUCY POV

Me and Natsu both walked into the guild together, well it was more like Natsu was carrying me on his back because after last night's activities… my legs were killing me.

"Natsu next time can you please not go so hard especially right before a special event because I think I lost the ability to walk" I sighed while I was saying this.

"Ha! No promises Luce! I'm going to admit last night was fun, and didn't I promise you I would make everyone know who we were?" Natsu turned his face sideways so he could see me out of the corner of his eyes and he winked. I exhaled deeply and put my head on Natsu's shoulders as Mira waved us over.

"Hey you two! Did you have fun last night?" Mira asked completely understanding why I winced when Natsu placed me down on one of the stools.

"Uhh what are you talking about?" I denied at the same time Natsu exclaimed.

"We sure did!"

My face flushing I put my head down on the counter and banged it a couple times. 'That damn Natsu…' He is such an annoying little idiot!

"Oh I didn't tell you!" Mira's voice was heard over the guild's loud talking. "Erza is coming back!" Our eyes widened and the entire guild fell silent.

"Uhhh Mira when did you hear this?" My voice came out shaking, the last time we saw Erza was a couple of weeks back when she left on a "Mission" with Jellal but most of us know it wasn't a mission… well it could be taken as a mission… but not a requested one, I mentally giggled in my mind. "Well we got a letter from her telling us that she and Jellal were both coming back… together" Mira giggled as she mentioned the last bit.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy's voice rang out as she walked up to us sitting at the bar. "I heard that Erza was coming back?" She asked questioningly.

"Yeah… she should be here today, if not sometime tomorrow but she said she wanted to be here in time for the festival!" Mira answered for me.

"Oh dang! I forgot all about it!" I exclaimed tugging at my hair in frustration.

"Luce it's not that big of a deal… it's just a festival!" Natsu exclaimed boredly as he stuffed food in his face.

"Well maybe not for you, but the last time I was here for this festival I missed out because somebody here wanted to go on a mission!" I retorted back to him in sarcasm. Natsu just nodded his head in agreement as he kept munching on his food. "I really want to go; I heard that it's quite spectacular! And apparently the fireworks in the end are quite famous!" I exclaimed as I imagined all of the bright colors that would light up the evening sky tonight, the colors extremely bright against the black blanket covering the sun after dark. A dorky smile was spread across my face as Mira, Levy, Natsu, and now a few other people looked at me in concern talking in a hushed manner.

"I think she's crazy"

"She seems so happy?"

"Earth to Lucy!" a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Huh what!" I looked around sheepishly as eight faces looked at me in concern.

"You looked creepy" A high pitched voice exclaimed.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" I retorted back at Happy stuffing a fish in his face. This shut him up quickly as he started munching it tears of happiness falling down his cheeks.

"Sorry I just haven't been to a proper festival in a long time the only one I was at was on my last mission but that one doesn't really count…" My voice trailed off as everyone looked at me in surprise.

"What you haven't?" Gray's voice was heard above all others.

"No surprisingly not, it has actually been a couple of years. The first time I was at home sick and that was when Natsu and Happy dug up the tree and sent it down the river on a boat so it would pass my house… not to mention they got in a lot of trouble!" Natsu smiled proudly at this as everyone else had sweat drops on their foreheads. "Last year's… well Natsu thought it would be a smart idea to go on a mission, only in the end did I find out that I missed yet another festival!" Glaring at Natsu I saw he kept munching in his food paying no attention to this.

"Aww that sucks!" Levy's voice rang out.

"This year we will make sure it will be awesome for you!" Gray smiled.

"What are you smiling about you Popsicle stick?" Natsu's voice was heard.

"Just the fact that you're such a flame brain idiot!" Gray's comeback got the whole guild quiet. I sighed grabbed Natsu's scarf dragging him away from Gray as Natsu tried to get to him.

"Come on Lucy! Let me at him! The Jerk deserves it!" Natsu retorted trying to get free from my hold.

"No Natsu I don't feel like fixing the damn guild again" I kept dragging him out the doors now as I heard Gray's voice ring out one more time.

"Ha he needs his girlfriend to stop him from fighting" This really pissed me off, looking at Natsu I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Natsu…" I looked at him mischievously, "go kick his ass". This caused Natsu to smile widely as he kissed me on the lips quickly fixing his scarf.

"This is one reason why I love you!" Natsu exclaimed, cracking his knuckles swinging his arms around to loosen up his muscles. "Come on Gray! You against me one on one! And no cheating! Loser has to fix the guild".

"Oh you're on Flame brain!" Gray exclaimed back also cracking his knuckles. The tension in the air was growing by the second as I tried my best to walk back to the bar, the pain between my legs coming back after I tried to get Natsu away from Gray. At the moment everyone was watching, and the guild master which I didn't notice till now was sitting on the bar counter beside Mira, also watching not doing a single thing about the fight.

Sitting back down I saw that Juvia was also there, looking at Gray with hearts in her eyes, while cheering him on. 'Gray needs to realize that Juvia truly loves him… and he's too dense to figure out that he actually loves her too…' the thoughts in my mind were thinking about random thoughts as everyone's attention was casted into the middle of the guild. Cheers could be heard from over half of the people of the guild, one half of them were cheering on Natsu, as the other half was cheering on Gray.

"Everybody place your bets!" Cana's voice rang out, as she stood on top of a table with her barrel of beer. The table was almost if not immediately crowded as people were placing their bets on either Natsu or Gray.

"My brats sure are lively today" The guild master Makarov sighed. "But whoever breaks the guild the most pays for it! I'm already getting crap from the council because you keep breaking things wherever we go" This caught the attention from Natsu, as Gray couldn't hear from all of the cheering. Natsu smirked at me and winked, this made my face burn up as Makarov cleared his throat from beside me. "Oh Lucy… I heard… Just remember that when Natsu loses or wins… you may join him in fixing the guild because we all know that he will set the place on fire… again" Makarov chuckled as my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well that's unfair Gray makes the same amount of damage that Natsu does! He freezes everything and not to mention everyone!" I retorted back at him. Makarov pretended that he didn't hear me as he quickly changed the topic back to me and Natsu.

"Well anyways congratulations about getting together… just beware when Na-'' But the conversation was cut short as the first hit was landed and you could guess who it was… that's right Natsu cheated.

"Damn Natsu! That's so unfair, the fight didn't even start!" Gray yelled furiously.

"Well Gray… this is my fight so we play by my rules…and my rules are the fact that there are no rules!" Natsu exclaimed as he sent another burst of flames in Gray's direction, which Gray dodged quickly sending him into the side of the makeshift arena of tables.

"You stupid Dragon!" Gray yelled as he turned the entire floor into ice causing Natsu to slip and slide around, which gave him the all too famous motion sickness.

"Poor Natsu…" I sighed walking towards Cana… "I place my bets on Gray!" I slapped down a sack of jewels which was not ignored by Natsu…

"What the hell did I just hear?" Natsu roared as he was engulfed in flames. Gray smirked as he also knew what I just said.

"So guess I win over your girlfriend?" Gray smirked at Natsu.

"Shut the hell up you damn ice bastard!" Natsu exploded in rage "Lucy's mine and you don't lay a finger on her!" The flames grew bigger by the second.

"How about this Natsu whoever wins… gets Lucy" Gray smirked in my direction sending me a wink which Natsu did not miss as he punched Gray.

"Love rival!" I heard from behind me, turning around I saw Juvia carrying a deadly aura with her as she stalked in my direction.

"Damn it Gray! Look what you did!" I yelled at him from outside of the ring as Juvia formed a cloud on top of my head causing my clothes to get soaked in rain water Juvia walking away triumphantly as the fight progressed on. Natsu threw a few punches as Gray attacked with his ice make magic, the guild was roaring as cheers were thrown from both sides. That was until the guild doors were thrown open as Erza stood in the doorway, holding an all too shy Jellal's hand. Everyone's faces turned shocked as the aura changed from an entertaining aura, to everyone scrambling away petrified in the process that Erza stalked over to Gray and Natsu a fierce expression on her face.

"I come home… only to have you both at each other's throats!" Erza cracked her knuckles one by one, as she re-quipped into her heavens wheel armor things are just about to get serious. Natsu and Gray scared for their lives hugged each other in fear trying to convince Erza that they were just having a friendly duel. "Don't give me that crap!" Erza yelled as she pointed a numerous amounts of swords in their direction.

"It- its true…!" they both said while a shiver through their bodies. Erza's eyes softened as she ex-quipped back into her normal uniform.

"Well if that's the case… I'll just go easy on you" Erza picked them both up and punched them hard so they both flew into the back wall landing on the floor with a loud thump causing the rest of us in the guild to wince.

"Anybody else?" Erza turned around clapping her hands together as if to wipe of any dust.

"How do you do it man? She's terrifying!" Laxus asked Jellal as they sat together on the same table.

"She's more than that…" Jellal laughed sarcastically while scratching the back of his head. This caused Laxus to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny Laxus?" Erza's aura was now pointed at him.

"Oh nothing, just asking Jellal how he deals with you" Laxus shrugged his shoulders. Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Laxus… do you want to end up like them?" Erza pointed at the other end of the guild where Natsu and Gray were trying to get up. Laxus's face paled as he saw what a simple punch did to them.

"No I think I'm good" Laxus replied trying to keep his cool.

"I thought so" Erza sharply responded, as she turned around and walked over to the bar counter.

"Welcome back Erza!" I smiled as I took a sip from the glass of water.

"Hi Lucy…" Erza huffed as she sat down.

"So Erza… what did you and Jellal do on your little 'mission'?" Mira asked catching the attention from most of the girls in the guild causing them to crowd around the bar, all of the guys sweat dropping muttering things like "Women" and rolling their eyes. Erza's face glowed pink as she processed what Mira actually asked.

"Well… we did stuff… and ya know… guess we're together?" Erza said coming out more of a question than an answer. This caused some of the girls to squeal and others to say "Finally!" All of them congratulated Erza only for one of them to slip about Natsu and me getting the attention from Erza.

"What! Lucy and Natsu are dating?" Erza gapped at me, then glomping me and spinning me around.

"Finally, Finally, Finally! I thought I wouldn't live to see this day! Natsu being the idiot he is! I didn't know that he could actually get his feelings across to you!" Erza giggled spinning me around.

"Erza please put me down…" I mumbled as she continued to glomp me.

"Oh sorry" Letting me go of her death grip I managed to fill my lungs again of the air that had escaped my lungs. "Well congratulations!" Erza gave me a slap on the back sending me stumbling forward, "Ha ha guess that was too hard!" Erza giggled still gleeful at the news she found so amazing.

Natsu was able to get up and walked over to us, "Shesh Erza… you couldn't have gone any easier?" Natsu questioned with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Nope!" Erza replied popping the 'p' too happy to even care what Natsu had just said.

"Well Lucy… you wanted to see the festival right?" Natsu turned his attention back to me.

"Yeah I do… when does it start?" I questioned eagerly.

"Well it starts in the evening once the sun starts to set…" Natsu went on.

"What are we sitting around here for?" I asked grabbing Natsu's hand about to run off when I winced at the pain.

"HAHA guess I still have to carry you!" Natsu laughed at me loudly as he picked me up and carried me out of the guild hall on his back.

"Is that what I think it was?" Erza's voice was heard quietly.

"Oh yes it was!" Mira squealed only to have the rest of the girls to fangirl in delight.

Third person POV

Lucy walked into the festival holding hands with Natsu, as she looked around excited at all of the things that were placed around her. Booths were set up everywhere ranging from food booths, to where you could buy crafts and catch gold fish and it didn't miss our eyes as we saw Happy drooling as he tried catching the gold fish. I saw numerous people from our guild walking around looking at the different types of booths. Walking around time passed as me and Natsu shared a Taiyaki together, participating in some of the different booths.

The time came when the fireworks would start lighting the sky, so Natsu said he knows a nice spot where nobody ever goes, yet it's the best spot you could be at for the fireworks. Dragging Lucy through the crowd he reaches a hill and climbs up to the top with Lucy reaching a cliff that overlooked Magnolia.

"Wow Natsu… this itself is really pretty!" Lucy gaped at all of the twinkling lights from the festival grounds.

"Well this is where I watch the fireworks every year! And nobody ever comes here!" Natsu exclaimed as the first bang was heard as the bright colors exploded in the sky.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Lucy's eyes glowed as she watched the fireworks amazed at all of the different colors. Leaning her head down on Natsu's shoulder he leaned his head down on top of hers sitting together comfortably, enjoying each other's presence, entwining their fingers together he felt like everything was perfect. Turning her head Lucy placed a velvety kiss on Natsu's lips, catching Natsu's full attention. Kissing her back he leaned backwards letting Lucy climb on top of him gaining control in the kiss, she ran her fingers up and down his chest, as he placed his hands on the sides of her hips. Breaking apart both of them panting only to place their lips back together in a hungry kiss.

Lucy undid Natsu's kimono as he did the same to hers, hungry for each other's touch. Letting the Kimono's lay carelessly on the ground, Lucy let her hands slide down as she carefully touched Natsu's crotch causing Natsu to hiss under his breath. Leaning down she placed a kiss on the end making Natsu hiss louder.

"Damn Luce… you're such a tease!" Natsu chuckled as I grinned at him from where I sat.

"You know it!" I giggled as I now pumped my hands up and down his erected length that was pulsing in my hand. Leaning down I enveloped his length in my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down I enjoyed hearing him moan my name from underneath me, once in a whileI went fast and then I went slow again finding the rhythm that Natsu enjoyed the best, which was right inbetween, he didn't like it fast, but he didn't like it slow either. Natsu enjoyed it right inbetween them both a pace that didn't scream I'm a complete jerk, or I'm mushy and like things really romantic it was a perfect pace the same way that Lucy liked it.

"Lucy I'm going to cum" Natsu's moans were hidden underneath the large blasting sounds of the fireworks that we both didn't care too much about at the moment only thankful that they were hiding our sounds. Picking up the pace slightly Natsu grunted as he came inside of my mouth, the warmth slid down my thorat, swallowing what was left I crawled back up to Natsu and kissed him on the lips gently. Standing on my shins I lifted my hips off of Natsu and placed myself right above him.

"Natsu... you ready?" I asked as Natsu nodded his head placing his hands on the side of my hips and helping me down on him, wincing as he entered me. His large pusling member made things harder for me, as I tried to keep from crying out in pain as my walls clenched around him. Natsu's grip tighetned around me as I adjusted myself so I now sat comfortably on Natsu letting myself get used to his size.

"Damn Luce you're still so tight" Natsu hissed through his teeth. Leaning towards Natsu I planted a kiss on his lips. Rocking my hips forward I felt waves of pleasure flow through my body, the pleasure multiplied as I rocked my hips back and forth repeating the process all over again. Natsu leaned his head back in pleasure as I continued to ride him, the last few nights was always about Natsu pleasuring me... but tonight I am making sure that this time it's Natsu who is being pleasured the most, and not just me. But I spoke to soon as Natsu's instincts came out to play. Flipping me around he hovered over me placing a dangerous and dominant kiss on my lips lifting one of my legs he placed it over his shoudler so he has better access. Growling underneath his breath, he slammed into me causing me to moan his name loudly. The same thing happened last night in my bedroom, Natsu fell for his insticts and lost control which explained why I coudln't walk for atleast half of the day today... guess tomorrow will be just the same. But I could care less about any of that because all I cared about at the moment was the growing heat between me and Natsu as he pushed himself in and out of me causing me to moan his name out loud leaving red scratch marks on his back. Leaning his head down he sucked on the sensitive skin on my neck where the ever growing love bite was. Leaving a trail of kisses from the love bite up my neck and to my jaw, I was biting my lip trying to get myself to stop moaning but it was too hard as Natsu reached a spot no human could ever reach and his name left my lips in a loud exasperated moan.

Reaching my climax I released myself onto Natsu, as he collapsed onto me after he released himself into me one last time. Pulling himself out he laid down beside me both of us now looking up at the stars as we found each others hands entwining our hands together.

Wrapping our kimonos around our body's again I tripped and landed on top of Natsu our lips meet by accident, but Natsu took the chance and held me carefully by the cheeks holding the kiss for a little longer.

"Oh my fishies! my eyes burn!" A high pitched voice was heard as both of us looked up startled at a gaping Happy as he covered his eyes running away.

"Uhhh Natsu do you think Happy will be alright..? I don't know how much of this he actually saw..." I asked cautiosuly worried for our dear little kitty friend.

"Oh he'll be fine! Not like he doesn't have dreams about Carla" Natsu winked at me, both of us laughing again as our lips met for the last time before we fell asleep together holding onto each other under the stars.

**HELLO! I UPDATED! . ok well since you guys don't know I'm very clumsy... so I cut my index finger on this really sharp piece of plastic that was attached to my hat... and it did not end well so it kind of hurts to type now... so i'm going to try to do my best! I hope you liked this chapter I did give a few hints about what happened the previous night between Natsu and Lucy... what do you guys think about JERZA?! I personally love them together! ^_^ well enough about that! Going to try to update as soon as possible! what other ships should I include in my story? I have NaLu (state the obvious .) Jerza, GaLe, and I might add Gruvia! THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dissclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

Lucy pov

Sighing in content I sunk further in the bathtub then I already was "This feels great! Nothing better than taking a bath" I let my entire body relax growing limp as my muscles unclenched themselves. The hot water enveloped my entire body, as steam rose from the boiling water causing a light foggy mist to blanket the entire bathroom. Closing my eyes I let my mind drift off, smiling to myself as I thought about the entire guild but mostly about a certain Pinkette. Putting my head underwater I let myself clear my entire mind, I felt calm and... I felt like I'm being watched. Rising to the surface I looked around the room but found nobody there, a shiver ran down my spine as I again felt like a pair of eyes was staring at me watching my every move.

"Weird" I huffed as I sunk back down into the water only to be blinded by a bright flash of light. "What the heck?" I covered my eyes only to see Loke sitting across from me in the tub. I shrieked louder then I even thought was humanly possible for me. "Loke! I told you, you need to stop opening your own damn gate! it's either your stubbornness or I cursed myself the last time I told you that you needed to stop! That we would be found in this situation if you didn't stop!"

"I know my princess... but I just haven't seen you in a while... and you barely summon me anymore, plus I couldn't resist it!" Loke flirtatiously said, in his smooth way of speaking.

"But I'm in my bathtub! You damn lion!" I yelled "You stay as far away as possible! or else I shave off the orange mane of yours!" I pointed at Loke threatening him.

"All right, I'm going to stay at this side of the bath tub" Loke replied holding his hands up in surrender. "But that doesn't mean I can't do this!" Loke quickly grabbed my hand pulling me towards him so I now sat beside him in the tub.

"LOKE! You damn horny cat!" I shrieked again but this time throwing shampoo bottles at him, but he smoothly dodged every single item I threw at him.

"Ok i'll stay away..." Loke laughed jokingly as he surrendered his game once again.

"Much better" I covered my chest bringing in my knees and placed my chin on top, using my hands I scooped up all of the bubbles that surrounded the bathtub and brought them towards me so Loke wouldn't see anything, still standing on my guard I mentally sighed 'well there goes another not so relaxing bath' my face scrunched up in annoyance. "Loke do you have anything better to do then open your own gate to annoy the living hell out of me?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't call it annoying the hell out of you, it's more like I'm keeping you company during your lonely stages of life, and I'm just checking up on you, like I was asked to do..." Loke said quickly shutting his mouth at the last part. "I was not supposed to say that..."

"Uhh Loke... what do you mean like you were asked to do?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just checking up on you that's all..." heh Loke laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know you are a terrible liar" I grabbed some bubbles and threw them at him smacking him in the face. Staring at me stunned he grinned as he grabbed a handful of bubbles himself throwing them at my face. This resulted in a huge bubble fight as we kept throwing bubbles at each other from the opposite ends of the bath, this is one of the reasons why I loved spending time with my spirits... I could always rely on them; they were my friends. Both of us now out of breath from the hysterics of our laughter. "So Loke... who did ask you to watch over me... it couldn't have been Natsu considering you two don't exactly get along, Natsu being the jealous boyfriend that he is, one of the other celestial spirits couldn't have asked either because the Plue was the last one I summoned and that was a while back. Someone from the guild?" Shaking my head I couldn't understand why anyone would talk to Loke about keeping an eye out for me.

"Well it's more difficult then that... it was quite a while back actually when we were all on Tenrou Island... I was partnered up with Gray and our contract was withheld during that time... at first I couldn't understand what he was implying, it confused me but afterwards it all made sense..." Loke's voice continued to talk as he explained his point of view on Tenrou Island.

***FLASHBACK Loke's POV***

Gray and I hid behind a row of bushes as a stampede of animals ran passed us, both of us out of breath we decided to sit down and rest for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the uneven sound of our breathing, as it slowly returned back to its normal pace. My sharp eyes scanned the area that we stopped to rest at, searching from left to right my eyes stopped to look at Gray. His eyes seemed to hold a look of admiration as he peered down at the piece of paper he was holding, seemingly to be a picture of someone. "Hey Gray what's that you're holding?" I questioned as I looked over at him, catching Gray's attention his head snapped up his eyes looking wild as if he had just been caught it some sort of secret pleasure of his.

"Uh nothing Loke, nothing at all! I just found this lying on the ground" Gray's voice rang out frantically as he tried convincing me that it was nothing of importance. Peering over his shoulder I smirked as I recognized an all too familiar face. It was a photograph of my current master, Lucy Heartfilia, the only thing is that the picture seems to be something that would have been taken privately, and without recognition of the person in the picture. Smirking at Gray his face turned red as he tried shoving the picture into his back pocket, but before he could I snatched it out of his hands holding it away from my body as Gray reached for it desperately.

"Sooo Gray" My voice rang out in a smooth suave manner, "You fancy my Lioness?" I questioned cocking an eyebrow as I held my infamous smirk.

"Uhhh what are you saying of course not! Like I said I just found the picture on the ground!" Gray shaking his head in disagreement the red colour turning brighter by the minute.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kept it then right? It's always nice to hang the picture in my house maybe?" Me being ever so clever decided to squeeze the information out of Gray.

"No!" Grays eyes widened reaching for the picture once more hastily grapping it out of my gently hold "I mean- it's just that..." He stared stunned at his actions trying to cover them up with a stupid excuse.

"Gray I'm not that stupid... it's obvious you like her so why don't you tell her?" I ask, "Or are you just too scared to even admit your own feelings to yourself?"

"No it's not that... it's just that well I know Lucy likes Natsu you can see it in her eyes the way she looks at him... he likes her back too, they're both just too oblivious and naive to see it for themselves!" Gray tugged at his hair.

"That doesn't mean that you can't tell her you like her!" I interrogated.

"Yes it means exactly that! I don't want to ruin everything! Lucy doesn't like me; she loves Natsu and if I told her that I like her more than a lot it would ruin everything! The team, our friendship... heck it could even cause the entire guild to go AWOL, and all of it would be my fault... if I could just know she is safe without seeing or asking her, if I could just admire her from a distance without making a total fool of myself I'd be happy enough... but that will never happen" Gray's voice hushed down to a quiet whisper "Because to know she's ok I'd have to ask her... and then she'd know exactly why I care".

Looking at Gray I felt bad, seeing that he's in this situation even makes me feel depressed, sitting in silence I contemplated everything that Gray had just told me from the start to finish 'If I could just know she is safe without seeing or asking her... admiring her from a distance...' I GOT IT! "Gray I have an idea!" I exclaimed feeling like a genius. Gray looked at me confused well more like I was an idiot...

"What if I check up on Lucy and report back to you occasionally, that way you will know if she's ok or not!" I looked at Gray excited; even though I would be helping him it would just mean that even I could open my gate more often just to see her it's like killing two birds with one stone!

"Isn't that a bit creepy? It's like I would be stalking her..." Gray stared stunned.

"Not like looking like a complete doofus while grinning at her picture isn't creepy at all!" I retorted back. This got Gray tongue tied "Sorry buddy just stating a fact" I grinned at him shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine... it's a deal. You have to promise me though that there is going to be no funny business... and remember if you do anything to hurt Lucy while checking up on her..." Gray threateningly ended it making an ice make magic hammer and pounding it on one of the trees nearby "That tree will be your face"

Gulping at his threat I stuck my hand out, "It's a deal" Shaking hands we continued back to our silence. "One question if Lucy ever finds out?" I stared at Gray "She will be creeped out maybe even stop talking to you".

"Let's just hope that that day never comes" Looking down at the palm of his hands Gray looked sad.

"But Gray what about Juvia? We all thought you liked each other... well Juvia on the more obvious side but still" I queered.

"Well how should I state this...I do like Juvia but maybe not yet... I still like Lucy ever since she came to the guild. I was always jealous of Natsu because he was always with her... but I guess ever since Juvia came along some things changed- DAMN I HATE THIS!" Gray tugged at his hair while yelling out the last bit.

"I understand... just remember this Lucy may or may not start liking her it's at your own risk... she clearly likes Natsu... but Juvia... Well I don't think I want to mention everything about her because you already know..." I grinned at Gray at the last little part.

"Whatever I just want to make sure that Lucy is safe... that is all that matters to me" Cutting off our conversation.

*Flashback end*

Lucy stared shocked as I explained a few of the parts leaving out the details that Gray had a picture of her, and that he loved her. I just explained that it was a deal with Gray I made about keeping her safe.

Lucy POV

I was stunned at all of the things Loke had been telling me that since Tenrou Island he had been keeping an eye on me because he made a deal with Gray. "So to make things easier, you are like my body guard because Gray thought I was in trouble or what?" I asked stupidly as Loke mentally face palmed himself in his mind.

"Yeah let's just leave it at that... I'm your bodyguard" Loke replied monotonously.

"Hmmm ok then... guess that's that" Lucy smiled. Loke thinking that she was taking this easier than he thought she would.

"Ok well I have to get out because I'm starting to look like a prune" I implied as I raised my hand up showing Loke my moisture absorbed skin. Loke smirked as he realized that I was still naked in the tub with him. "Wipe that cocky smirk off of your face I'm getting out so cover your eyes!"

"All right all right!" Loke covered his eyes as I quickly sloshed out of the tub grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my body. "Nice butt" Turning around I saw Loke smirking at me.

"What the hell, I thought I told you to cover your eyes" I yelled at him pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I did! But then again I didn't see... much" Loke grinned as he stepped out of the tub showing his glorious manhood.

"God Damn it Loke! You could have warned me" I squealed quickly covering my eyes before I saw everything.

"Whatever..." Loke mumbled changing into his dry clothes that he somehow took of once he got here.

"I'm going to go change now please close your gate..." I mumbled as I opened the door the same time Natsu walked into my house peering behind me Natsu saw that Loke stood behind me, glancing from me walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering me, to Loke who stood behind. I turned around getting a mere glance at Loke as he winked and disappeared in a flash of light. Turning back around I saw that Natsu now right before me a few more inches and our lips would be touching.

"So Luce, what was that about?" Natsu growled protectively, as he pulled me out of the doorway, pushing me up against the wall.

"Nothing Natsu, I was just having a bath and the damn lion showed up" I replied quickly my voice hitching as I saw jealousy in Natsu's eyes. Smirking at his he looked at me baffled. "So, what are you jealous about?" I giggled as Natsu cursed under his breath.

"Who says I'm jealous..." His breath was felt on my lips as he growled.

"Your eyes never lie Natsu" I whispered bringing my face closer as our lips were a few centimetres apart.

"What if I was what will you do?" Natsu replied threateningly. Silence took over us for a few seconds before my voice came out in a hushed whisper almost impossible for a regular human to hear, but that's the catch Natsu isn't a regular human... he's a dragon slayer nothing escapes from him, and once those few words came out of my mouth it drove him crazy, his lips desperately crashed down on mine. It was a kiss that felt territorial, and heavy. The way his lips moved on mine made me feel weak against him as he possessively captured my lips with his in the heated kiss. Curling my fingers into his hair I broke the kiss and stared at him in silence.

"Guess I have to say that I find you unbelievably hot when you're jealous more often" I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes pushing his lips back on mine.

**HEHE I'M EVIL! WELL THERE IS A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE -_- I'M GETTING REALLY ANNOYED... THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SPRING BREAK. WELL WHATEVER! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF IT! THANKS FOR READING! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairytail **

Lucy POV

"Nothing beats going to the beach on a hot summer day!" I sighed contentedly stretching my arms out as far as they could go as I inhaled the salty ocean air. I was wearing a cute baby blue bikini the top contrasting the color from my summer tanned skin, the top of the two pieces had ruffles on the chest, and the bottom was just blue, it was cute yet simple. Smiling back at the thought of how Natsu reacted when I refused to let him come along with me to go swim suit shopping, let's just say he wasn't all too thrilled that I was going by myself.

Slinging my beach bag back onto my shoulder again before it could fall onto the ground; I claimed a nice spot where the sand was cooled off because of the leaning palm trees casting a cool spot to rest from the scorching heat. Placing my towel onto the sand I watched as the waves were pushed onto the shore only to be dragged back into Davy Jones' locker. Listening to the sweet sound of the rolling and crashing waves, to the crying seagulls up above our heads, I realized how much I missed visiting the beach. The peaceful sound of everything around me put me into a soothing state closing my eyes gently I felt the warm soft gentle breeze blow through my hair, hearing a familiar yelling voice in the distance my eyes snapped open as I saw Natsu and Gray race full speed ahead towards the glistening water a few meters away from where I rested quietly. Rolling my eyes as I watched the both of them arguing in the water of who reached the shoreline first, a voice called from beside me.

"Hey Lucy"

"Mind if we join you?" another voice called out, looking up I saw the all too familiar faces of the girl's in the guild. First came Erza, sporting her new and replaced legendary swimsuit that was golden in color, beside her stood Juvia who wore a dark blue swimsuit with little white polka dots adoring the bottom the top was the same except in reverse. Levy looked as cute as ever wearing an orange swimsuit that was outlined in white, Mira-Jane wore a simple black swimsuit but both pieces were attached by fabric in a crisscross pattern, her sister Lisanna wore something less sadistic then her older sister and wore lime green bikini instead. Wendy wore something more childish and less revealing then all of us as she wore a cute dark red swimsuit that had white ruffles on the sleeves and around the waist, so in my thoughts I thought they all looked pretty darn amazing.

"Yeah sure, why not?!" I smiled up at them from my sitting position as they put their bags down and spreading their towels in a circle around the shady area we all laid down on our stomachs facing each other, as someone suggested we play truth or dare to pass the time except for Wendy who went off to play with Carla and Happy. The first to person to ask was of course typically Mira, looking at me excited she jumped right into the game full speed ahead.

"So Lucy truth or dare?"

"Uhhh truth?" It came out more as a question then an answer as I wanted to start the game off slowly and not jump into any unwanted dares. Mira smiled in victory. Opening my water bottle I took a quick sip

"So have you and Natsu done the deed?" Mira asked catching the attention of all of the females in the circle as they looked at me intently. The question caught me off of surprise as I spit out all of the water from my mouth.

"What!" I asked shell shocked my eyes wide as my face turned a bright red.

"I take that as a yes!" Mira squealed as the rest of the girl's fangirled giggling together.

"So Lucy-Sama is not interested in Gray-Sama anymore?" Juvia questioned a questionable glint in her eyes.

"I was never interested in him to begin with! He is all yours!" I pushed my hands out towards her as if I would be pushing Gray towards her.

"Juvia is over joyed!" Juvia looked quite happy at this new piece of information that finally got through to her head.

"So it's my turn now!" I smiled as I scanned over the group of girls until my eyes landed on Levy, "Soooooo Levy…" my voice trailed off "Shall it be truth or a dare?" I asked.

"Uhh-Dare? NO I MEAN TRUTH! TRUTH!" Levy quickly changed her mind.

"Too late it has been decided!" I grinned wickedly, an evil glint in my eyes. "I dare you to walk up to Gajeel and pull him into a kiss and then whisper in his ear that he can expect more tonight!" This was by far my best dare I have ever thought of, payback time for all the times these girls made me do the stupidest dares… like having to take my shirt off in front of the entire guild!

"Uhhh what!" Levy looked confused as she processed the information in her head.

"Well you could always rip off his swimming shorts instead…"

"Fine" Levy got up quickly, walking towards Gajeel who was having a brawl with Natsu at the moment. But he turned around as soon as he smelled her coming towards him, stopping before him she had to tell him to lean towards her, because even on her tip toes she would never have reached his face. As he leaned down in arms length now she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tongue tied kiss breaking off after a few heated moments. Cupping her hand by his ear she whispered the few words causing him to go wide eyed, Levy turned around strolling back towards us seemingly happy. Gajeel was staring longingly at her love clearly in his eyes. Plopping back down on her towel she turned back towards me, sticking her tongue out I did the same both of us giggling at the end.

"So" Levy's eyes scanned the girls wondering who to pick but all of the girls' eyes were focused on me. Looking at them confused, I raised an eyebrow only to be picked up in a wet hold as Natsu lifted me onto his shoulders hauling me towards the blue ocean.

"Natsu put me down!" I screamed trying to kick my way out of his hold but it was impossible as he held both of my wrists in one hand, and my ankles in the other carrying me around his neck as if I was nothing. Walking into the ocean he was now waist deep, the water maybe half a foot of where I hung limp on Natsu's shoulders.

"Lucy should I tell you a secret?" Natsu said through a smirk.

"Uhh do I want to know?" I hesitantly asked.

"Oh you wanna know this one for sure!" He grinned.

"What is it?" I huffed.

"I'm the fasted person in the guild that can make a girl wet…" he voice suggestively said my face heating up, but before I knew it he threw me into the water. Crashing through the surface I plunged into the deep cool water, it felt amazing compared to the hot humid air around us. Staying underwater for a few more seconds I started kicking up towards the glistening surface, but a hand wrapped itself around my wrist pulling me back down deeper into the refreshing water. Looking at the culprit I stared at Natsu as he pulled me in closer towards him placing an underwater kiss on my lips, his fingers curling into my hair as he pulled me right up towards his body holding me close. His hands moving towards my waist as I wrapped mine around his shoulders. Sinking deeper into the water that seemed to be only three meters deep, we sunk down resting on the ocean floor fish now swimming around us a tropical paradise for Happy as fish of different colors swam around us. Breaking of the kiss we looked at each other clearly out of breath as Natsu held onto me tightly quickly pushing off of the ground breaking through the glassy surface as we both gasped for air.

"You damn Baka you could've gotten us killed" I playfully hit him on the chest as I looked up at him who was still holding onto me tightly.

"Well if you ever get too much water in our lungs I'll just perform CPR…" Natsu grinned at me teasingly.

"Whatever" rolling my eyes I swam back to the surface only to have Natsu pick me up and place me on his shoulders once he could stand. "Natsu put me down…" I retorted squeezing my thighs together around the sides of his head.

"Dang Lucy I'm not going to drop you… and if I do I will catch you, just let go of your death grip before you pop my eyes out" Natsu jokingly retorted at me to which I replied to by just leaning my chin on his head and closing my eyes. Putting me down on the soft sandy surface I noticed the girls had wandered off somewhere, and Gray was the only one in the area at the moment.

"Hey Lucy… could I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Gray asked walking up to us as Natsu's grip tightened as he heard this.

"Yeah sure?" Slipping out of Natsu's grip that was now sending death glares in Gray's direction, together we started walking down the beach, Gray thought that this was far enough to get out of Natsu's hearing range.

"Uh well…Luce how should I state this- well basically" Gray was stumbling all over the place with his words.

"Gray just what do you want to tell me?" I implied growing a bit impatient at his word delays.

"I talked to Loke about this and he told me I should just tell you the truth…" He scratched the back of his head a light tint of pink forming onto his cheeks.

"Oh this should be good" I implied sarcastically with a smile on my face knowing full well what he was about to say about Gray wanting to protect me.

"Damn Luce you're not making this easy…" Gray retorted. "The thing is that I fucking love you!" Gray yelled as he grabbed my shoulders pulling me into a kiss his lips were ice cold, a strange feeling was felt in the pit of my stomach as he was forcefully pulled away from me.

"Sheesh I let you leave for a few damn minutes with my girlfriend only to have you eating her face off!" Natsu roared at Gray anger clearly shown in his eyes.

"Next time I won't let you leave this easy. This is a warning because we are friends! But if you as damn lay a finger on her! No scratch that if you lay your eyes on her again in a lustful way ever! I will not hesitate to smash your face in!"

"Natsu it's ok! Its fine it didn't mean anything!" I pushed on his chest gently trying to keep him as calm as possible.

"Like hell it didn't mean anything from his side!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at Gray.

"Natsu" I whispered his name as I placed my hands on both sides of his face turning his face so he was looking at me. "Calm down, its ok it meant nothing for me, I love you and that's all that matters" I whispered to him, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hmph" Natsu wrapped one arm around my waist and picked my up he turned around leaving Gray standing there, but it didn't leave my sight when Natsu turned around glaring at Gray and pointing at me and mouthing the words 'mine' as he hugged my waist walking along in silence.

"You know you didn't have to push it in his face" I looked at a scuttling crab.

"Well I was just stating what's mine… and I'm sure as hell not ever giving you up" Natsu set me on the ground turning me around so I was facing him, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze, leaning down he pushed a gentle kiss onto my lips holding me gently. The kiss was short and sweet only lasting a few seconds, but the feelings were just as strong.

**Not really a good end to the chapter…. But I wanted to stop the chapter here because I tried so many endings only to end up having this one be the best one. Not my longest chapter so it's kind of filler with a twist in the end. Hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit more on the cute side! Thanks for reading! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

The guild was especially lively today; a rumor was going around town that apparently Gildarts was apparently spotted in the area returning home. News traveled extremely fast so by the time it would normally have reached Fairytail the "exciting" News had been already heard and everyone ran around the guild amuck in joy as different voices were being shouted as "the next round would be on them" and this was usually replied with a loud cheer off "Hurray" as people lifted there wooden tankards ready for them to be filled yet once again. "Does this always have to happen when Gildarts returns? Because this is getting out of control its worse every time and once he finally returns Natsu always decides to blow the place up" I said exasperated to no one in particular as I sat on one of the empty wooden beer barrels that was emptied by Cana only a couple of hours ago before the news even reached our Guild and by now she was surrounded by six empty cask's.

"That's only because we haven't seen Gildarts for half a year, and you know full well that Gildarts is adored and looked up to by everyone here" Erza's voice came from beside me as she sat at the table a fork in hand and huge piece of strawberry cake in front of her ogling at it her eyes sparkling as the cake seemed to glow in front of her.

"Uh Erza you ok?" cocking my head sideways, I watched as she seemed to in slow motion bring down the fork slowly and ever so careful taking out a small chunk of the cake. Bringing it closer to her mouth she seemed to be having a stare down, opening her mouth she brought the fork into her mouth her eyes closed shut. Once she started chewing and swallowed her eyes snapped open sparkling at the deliciousness of her "Heaven" in front of her being dragged off into Nirvana just by a mere taste of it. Putting my elbows on my knees and leaning my head on the top of my hands I continued to watch as Erza slowly and carefully devoured her cake being sent off deeper into her blissful Nirvana that was strawberry cake. "Erza you do know you're face looks like it's having an orgasm" I pointed out quietly.

"I'm not having the orgasm Lucy, my taste buds are" Erza stated blissfully, sighing blithely as she made sure to pick off every single crumb from her plate.

"Well so then you know what an orgasm feels like if you're saying the cake is orgasmic" I smirked at Erza, her mind processing what I just stated. First her eyes grew wide as her face started to turn scarlet the same color as her hair, her entire body seemed to be emitting steam as she shook her head violently side to side.

"N-No I mean we- I don't know what you're talking about" she scratched the back of her head smiling nervously as her face wouldn't cool down from the bright red color.

"Denial, your face says it all!" I stood up on the wooden cask I was sitting on, pointing at Erza an evil smirk on my face, sitting back down on the barrel as no one in the guild even bothered paying attention to our conversation, they were all too stirred up to even care anything else that was going on except for the fact that the bells would ring soon signaling the return of the all mighty Gildarts.

Erza slammed her face on the table and pulled at her long scarlet hair, lifting her face up slowly she stared at me with wide eyes her mouth agape about to say something but as soon as something was supposed to come out the bells tolled echoed throughout the guild halls, a low rumbling sound followed after outside of the guild as the entire town shifted making a clear path all the way to the guild.

The guild went crazy as the news had just been confirmed that the rumors about Gildarts' return were true. People were now jumping off of the walls; beer was being spilled from the entire ruckus created by a large number of the guild. The only sane people in the guild at the moment were Levy and Gajeel sitting quietly in one corner Levy reading a book. Juvia wasn't all that sane at the moment for she was hiding behind one of the wooden columns staring at Gray who sat quietly by the bar chatting with Mira and Lisanna. But the same couldn't be said for Natsu and the rest of the guild as they all seemed to be excited too even notice the guild doors open, or more crashed open as Gildarts finally walked in.

"Gildarts is home!" an overly enthusiastic voice rang out causing all of the table throwing to stop, as heads turned towards the door as a figure walked in.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted out, jumping into the air about to land a punch on Gildarts but Gildarts reflected his punch and sent Natsu flying across the guild hall crashing into the wall and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hahahaha" Natsu's laugh reverberated across the guild "I challenge you to round two! And then three!"

"That baka… he's going to get himself killed if he won't stop challenging him, Erza or Laxus" I sighed out as my eyes followed Natsu as he got up and brushed the dust off of his pants, his head turn his eyes finding mine a large grin formed on his face as he ran my way, and oh so typically hauled ne over his shoulder like a potato sack running into the direction were Gildarts sat down on a bar stool.

"Hey Gildarts! What would you say if you found out I had a girlfriend?" Natsu grinned widely at Gildarts as he stared shocked spraying his entire drink out.

"WHAT? I LEAVE FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS TO FIND OUT NATSU FINALLY HAS A GIRLFRIEND THIS IS ABSURD! WHERE IS SHE?" Gildarts stared shocked as he ranted.

"Well you see it's Lucy!" Natsu lifted me off of his shoulders placing me down on the ground holding onto the side of my arms tightly.

"You and Natsu huh?" Gildarts signaled me to come closer. "How did you get it through that thick shell of his? You must be one heck of a person to be able to do that!" Gildarts slapped my back hard sending me flying forwards.

"Hey watch it! You're going to snap her!" Natsu grabbed onto me protectively as he held me in a tight hold close to his chest.

"Okay, okay " Gildarts now mumbled as he stuffed food into his mouth. "How long has this been going on?" He said food still stuffed in his mouth.

"Well at first it all sort of happened so it has only been I believe about two weeks, but well…" I had to slap my hand across Natsu's mouth as he was about to blurt out that some 'stuff' happened before we made our relationship official.

"No need for people to know every little detail " I growled into Natsu's ear in a hushed tone.

"Guess I don't want to share you when they find out how you are like in-'' Natsu growled back into my ear.

"Ok too much information Natsu!"Gajeel's voice hollered out approximately twenty meters from where we stood.

"Then don't listen in! Metal face" Natsu mumbled the last part of it.

"I heard that!" Gajeel retorted back towards Natsu.

"That!" putting a hand down on Natsu's chest I held him back as he tried to claw his way towards Gajeel.

"Natsu don't, you are just going to blow the place to pieces again, and the next time you do you will have to scrape my fist off of your face" I growled at him.

"Well someone has turned the all mighty dragon to a house pet" Gray laughed quietly to himself causing a reaction off of Natsu.

"What the hell was that Ice bastard?" Natsu growled as he pushed himself away from me stalking towards Gray.

"Well I've had enough! Erza lets go shopping!" I grabbed Erza's hand dragging her out of the guild leaving the argument behind us.

Soon after we arrived at the shopping mall, both of us grinning as we saw all of the stores our pockets ready to be emptied. Walking through a couple of stores we decided to leave our last store the new lingerie store that opened a few weeks ago. As we walked in my jaw dropped as I stared at the huge variety of lingerie, walking towards one of the shelves I lifted up a cute lacey white and pink bra. Grabbing a couple of more pieces I skipped happily towards the changing rooms going in. Trying on a few pieces the curtains ruffled and then slid open all of a sudden about to shriek a hand covered my mouth as I came face to face with Natsu.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing in my changing room! Not to mention I'm half naked!" I whisper yelled.

"Well you see once the fight was stopped between Gray and I, I noticed that you left the guild and I heard you came here, so I just walked to the mall and now I'm in your changing room". Natsu looked at me his eyes trailing down to notice that I was half naked. "And Lucy this looks really nice on you, but this has to come off" Natsu tugged on my panties hooking his fingers into them.

"Natsu we can't first of all we are in a public changing room, second of all-'' I was about to say that Natsu was not even allowed to be in here but I was cut off as he placed his lips on mine hungrily leaning me against the wall he pushed me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. Breaking off the kiss he started kissing a trail down my jaw line towards neck finding my sweet spot and sucking on it. Suppressing a quiet moan I felt Natsu smirk against my skin.

"Louder Luce" he grinned as he continued to suck on my skin.

"Damn Natsu I can't!" I bit my lip trying so hard to suppress my moan but couldn't any longer.

"That's more like it" He kissed the trail back up as his arms hooked around my back unhooking the bra I was trying on. Letting it fall to the ground he lowered his head placing his lips carefully on my already perked nipple nipping at it gently he started teasing it with his tongue as one of his hands were held on the back of my thigh as the other was playing with my other boob rolling the pink perk between his rough fingertips.

"Natsu… stop teasing please" I cried out as I completely forgot about where we were.

"Hmmm how about no" He smirked at me as he continued to tease me.

"Damn you fire breath" I gritted through my teeth.

"You're going to regret that?" Natsu growled at me as he pushed himself against me as I could feel his erect member press against my lower stomach.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" I grinned mischievously at him.

"How about this?" Natsu was about to 'punish' me.

"Hey Lucy you almost done in there? I-'' Erza's voice rang out as she opened the curtain finding me and Natsu in a heated position. My face lit up and so did hers. "I'm so sorry, I-I" Erza closed the curtain leaving me to hide my face in Natsu's neck.

"Damn this is so embarrassing, how am I supposed to look her in the face now?" I groaned as Natsu laughed out loud.

"She'll get over it sooner or later and for now why don't we go to my house and resume what we were doing?" Natsu grinned stepping away and letting me place my feet back onto the floor. Slipping my clothes back on I grabbed the several pieces of lingerie I tried on before I was interrupted by the one and only Natsu walking out of the changing room Natsu waiting impatiently at the end of the changing rooms. Grabbing my hand he dragged me towards the cashier quickly paying for my clothing.

"Natsu you don't have to do that" I mumbled shyly as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in closer.

"Well Luce I feel obligated considering modeling these would be nice and I think I do owe you quite a couple of sets that I ripped or burned at your place". He laughed at the end quite content with his accomplishment. The cashier giggled quietly as she heard Natsu's statement, my face heating up.

"You both are so cute together, how long have you been dating?" The cashier asked.

"Well officially around two weeks, but" My hand slapped onto Natsu's mouth for the second time that day needing to shut him up.

"Haha! It has been two weeks officially, but well we really liked each other before those weeks so we were sort of together just not officially" I laughed as Natsu started licking my hands as I glared at him through the side of my eyes and Natsu had a playful gleam in his.

"Ok well we have to go so bye!" I dragged Natsu out of the store hauling my bags with me completely forgetting that Erza came shopping with me.

"Well someone is impatient today aren't we?" Natsu laughed pulling me in closer to him holding my waist with his large hand, leaning his head down he placed a soft kiss on my temple.

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I DID PROMISE UPLOADING MORE CHAPTERS BUT I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE BECAUSE MY FAMILY LIKES HOGGING THE COMPUTER 3 BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT WHO HAS SEEN THE NEW FAIRYTAIL EPISODE! WHEN I DID I FLIPPED TABLES I WAS SO EXCITED! SO IT WAS SORT OF AWKWARD WRITING THIS BECAUSE MY PARENTS WERE WALKING PAST ME THE ENTIRE TIME AND YEAH… USUALLY I'M ALONE AT HOME WHEN I TYPE BUT I REALLY HAD TO GET IT DONE… WELL ANYWAYS I'M REALLY TIRED AND SPRING BREAK IS OVER :'( SO I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW… =_= THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

Lucy POV

"This one? Nope... how 'bout this?" I discarded the red dress holding up a black pencil skirt "Nope this is just too... not me" throwing it on the growing pile of clothing. I just couldn't find something to wear... "Damn! what will I wear today I just went shopping but I have nothing to wear! Hey this is pretty cute" I grabbed a pale flowery pink dress. Checking the weather outside I noticed that today there was a stronger wind then usual "Stupid wind" I muttered under my breath as I threw the dress onto the pile. "Just what do I wear, can't wear that cause I wore it yesterday, and why the hell do I own this?" I questioned myself "This needs to be burned" my closet now empty of all of the clothes I rummaged through the pile reaching towards the very bottom finding a pair of light washed shorts, and a plain light pink shirt. "Guess this will have to do..." grabbing the huge pile of clothes I felt too lazy to fold them again so I just stuffed them back into my closet. "Now what to do..." scanning my eyes around the room I pondered the few choices I had. "Guess I'll just watch a movie" Turning on the television I jumped onto the couch with a huff. Leaning my head on the arm rest, I watched inattentive to anything that was happening around me completely absorbed by the motion picture, so absorbed that I didn't even shiver when the cool breeze wafted through my now open window.

"Boo" A quiet voice hushed into my ear. Shrieking at the top of my lungs I held onto my chest as my heart pounded against it.

"Damn you Natsu... you don't just barge into peoples houses like that".

"Well it's not just a person, it's you Lucy and you're not just anybody to me", Natsu smiled as he picked me up sat down on the couch comfortably and sat me in between his legs. "What is this soppy crap you're watching anyways? Haven't you seen this movie like fifty bijillion times?" Natsu pointed to the TV as one of my all time favorite movies was playing Valentines Day.

"It's not all that sappy, its funny too hence rom-com" I stuck my tongue out at Natsu only to have him grab it and pull at it.

"You talk too much" Natsu laughed as I attempted at glaring at him. "Geehee you just look like a kicked puppy" Natsu grinned as he let go of my tongue only to grab my cheek in the process "You're so cute". Glowering at him I slightly pouted.

"You're turning into Gajeel" I looked at him with a sullen expression.

"I'm not turning into anyone especially that damn medal face" Natsu scowled in irritation.

"Oh yeah? prove it" I looked smugly at him. In those few seconds the words left my mouth Natsu turned me around grabbed a hold of both of my hands in one of his the other grabbed onto my waist pinning me down onto the couch hovering over me with my hands now restrained above my head.

"Can Gajeel do this?" Natsu smirked down at me a smug look of victory was displayed on his face.

"Hmm he could if he wanted to" I replied biting my lip refraining myself from bursting out in a fit of giggles as Natsu looked dumbfounded.

"Well I don't think Gajeel is able to do this, Natsu leaned his head down in the crook of my neck, his hot breath sent a shiver down my spine, an all too familiar feeling was felt in my lower abdomen as I had to squeeze my legs shut to get rid of it, closing my eyes I winced as Natsu started to nip at my almost healed skin as he once again made the red and purple bruise to reaper."All done" Natsu smirked against my skin as he pulled away, lifting himself off of me. "Hey Luce why don't we go work out together, it could be fun besides its better than sitting here all day!" Groaning I perched myself up on my elbows.

"But Natsu I just got changed and I don't feel like changing twice!"

Natsu looked down at me a smirk etched across his face.

"Oh I can help you with that Lucy..." scooping me up bridal style he carried me towards the bed setting me down gently he climbed on top of me his one leg was in between mine as he supported himself with one hand as he ever so slowly and gently unbuttoned my shorts sliding them smoothly off of my legs letting them fall onto the ground. Next he hooked his finger into the bottom hem of my shirt slowly lifting it up exposing my bare stomach. Blowing warm air onto my stomach goose bumps formed on my bare arms and legs taking the rest of my shirt off over my head his fire burning eyes roamed my exposed almost naked body. "Lucy every single time I see you, you get more beautiful than the time before". Blushing at his statement I averted my eyes avoiding contact, noticing the light blush on my cheeks he tilted my chin with his index finger and thumb gently making my face turn so I could meet his loving gaze. "You don't have to by shy about anything Lucy, I love you so much even though you may not believe it when I tell you that you're beautiful all that matters is that I know it because to me Luce you're perfect" Gently letting himself down he covered his lips with mine in a gentle loving kiss. It felt different from the usual hungry passionate kisses this one was caring and delicate. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach from the new feeling of the kiss. Breaking apart for air Natsu lifted himself off of me looking down at me again we stared at each other for what felt like hours. "Lucy I wouldn't know what the hell I would do if I would have never met you at Hargeon, because I know I would never have been this happy" Natsu lowered only his head this time in another soft chaste kiss. Breaking apart he ran his fingers through my hair "You're so Goddamn beautiful I love everything about you, you're laugh, the way you walk, how you scrunch up your nose when you're displeased with something all of your 'imperfections' as you call them are nothing but thoughts in your head because to me you are the most perfect human on this planet, and no one can take you away from me" Natsu's hand stopped at my cheek cupping it gently leaning down one more time and covered my lips completely with his. My arms hooked around his neck gently pulling him down deepening the kiss. I pulled away gently holding myself just far enough so our lips brushed.

"Natsu you are the only person I ever want to be with during my entire life, I wake up every day looking loving you more than I did the day before. Not even I would know what to do if I never went to Hargeon that day" I closed the few centimeter gap that was left and kissed him passionately. Running my hands through his hair as he slipped his hand underneath me lifting myself up towards his chest holding me tight my body pressed tightly against his. The kisses became more passionate as the temperature in the room seemed to be rising at a drastic rate only breaking apart when we ran out of air taking quick breaths as we once again connected our lips too tongue tied with each other to notice the lack of air in both of our lungs. Placing me gently back down on the bed he hovered over me gently never breaking off the kiss as my hands found the tighter t-shirt he was wearing today. Pulling at the bottom I motioned to Natsu that I wanted it off. Hesitantly breaking off our lips he stood on his shins above me lifting the shirt smoothly off of his torso showing off his perfectly toned body. Grabbing onto his scarf that seemed to be glued onto Natsu I pulled him back on top of me landing on me with a huff as our lips automatically connected. Natsu shifted gently pulling at his scarf as he gently tugged it off wrapping it around the bed post at our head.

Turning our positions I rolled on top of Natsu as I was basically naked and he was only wearing his pants, but even they were slipping off riding low on his hips showing off the ever so perfect v-line. I was leaning down kissing him as my legs wrapped around his waist tightly feeling little Natsu poking through the thin fabric of his pants pressing against me. Heat built up inside of me as the feeling of need filled inside of me my body begging to be pleasured. Tugging on Natsu's pants I pulled them further down slipping them down his legs chucking them somewhere in the room. Natsu's hands wrapped around my back unclasping my bra letting it fall off of my shoulders he brushed it off of the bed as he hooked his finger around my panty line slipping them off as I lifted my hips off of his. Getting them off of my feet I tugged at his boxers tugging them down as he lifted his butt off of the bed sliding them off, both of us now completely naked leaning down my hair fanned over my face, as I lowered my head connecting our lips together as Natsu's hips lifted as I rubbed against him.

The air in the room felt different than usual I just couldn't understand what was going on. It felt more passionate usually it was always quick and filled with need down to the last drop, but it felt like this time the meaning behind it was completely different our souls felt connected they felt perfect for each other. Natsu slowly and gently entered me the feeling in the room never changed as our actions were filled with deep emotion. Both of us moving in sync together it felt like we were one human split in two made for each other; both of us couldn't live without the second half as our moans of pleasure vibrated in between the kisses. Natsu's lips escaped mine gently placing soft open mouthed kisses on my jaw line towards my ear blowing soft hot air on my ear lobe. My breath hitched as he kissed his way back up towards my mouth covering my lips once again with his. Our hands roamed each other's bodies as we rocked back and forth smoothly. This all changed as a tight feeling clenched inside of my stomach Natsu feeling the same, taking control he flipped us over once more him now hovering over me once again as he held himself up with one hand as the other entwined our fingers together perfectly. He pumped in and out of me at a smooth and steady pace giving us the release we both desired. Natsu's arm gave away in exhaustion as he landed on top of me trying his best not to crush me under his full weight. Giving him a peck on the lips I smiled up at him as he placed his head on my chest. Curling my fingers into his hair I brushed through it gently our breathing became steady as the heat inside of the room seemed to cool off slightly.

"Natsu I love you so much, but weren't we going to work out?" I giggled as he looked at me baffled completely forgetting what was actually supposed to happen.

"Oh dang I completely forgot what we were actually supposed to do! Ha ha guess this counts as our work out right? Considering we are both sweating" Natsu laughed at the end smirking slightly.

"Hmmm I know exactly how to end this perfectly!" I got up quickly the pain between my legs has seemed to be getting less and less hurtful every single time we have sex.

"Yeah and what could that be?" Natsu asked cocking an eyebrow as his hands were now placed behind his head.

"Well first you can put your pants back on" I giggled throwing back his boxers and pants, taking his shirt for my keeping as I slipped in on my small torso not bothering to even put on a bra.

"Well dang Lucy I should let you wear my clothes more often!" Natsu put on his pants.

"Hmmm maybe I will they are comfy!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I picked up my panties off of the ground slipping them on. "Well now that I'm all done!" I ran into the kitchen opening up numerous cupboards grabbing every possible snack I could find. Walking out into the living room with an arm full of food I heard Natsu chuckle.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"We are having you and me time so we are going to eat snacks and watch a movie!" I exclaimed walking to my movie case picking out a random comedy.

"Well that sounds pretty good..." Natsu came up behind me hugging me from behind "as long as we get to play Pocky".

"That is fine by me, " I turned around kissing him gently on the cheek.

**Ok so I finished! xD I would've updated yesterday but I had grad pictures today so I didn't want to look tired! But I appreciate all of the comments I have read! And I do read every single one of them! They motivate me so so so much! This was a bit short because I have to study for final exams which are coming up in like a month -_- so I'm going to do my best with writing and updating chapters! ** **THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

Gray POV

Laying on my bed shirtless I stared up at the white ceiling above me thinking to myself of how much I messed up everything between me and Lucy now "God damn it why did I have to kiss her?! I hate myself so fucking much now!" I pulled at my spiky black hair tugging at it hard that I myself winced. "And not only that but I bet Natsu hates me too!" I turned around groaning into my pillow in frustration. As soon as everything in the guild was going perfectly fine I had to find out that Natsu are Lucy are dating, "UGH! If only I told her sooner!"

"Don't kill yourself thinking about 'what if's' you're just going to make everything just that much more worse" an all too familiar voice called out from the doorway, turning my head in the direction the voice came from my dark blue eyes met with hazel eyes and a wild orange mane.

"Oh hey Loke" I grumbled into the pillow "wouldn't Lucy realize you're missing?" I questioned into the pillow even though surprisingly every word came out clearly.

"No Lucy doesn't know I'm gone she's with Natsu anyways so she won't even realize I'm gone. I came to check up on you making sure you're not doing what you are doing right at the moment". Loke crossed his arms in front of himself walking towards me and sitting down on the couch that stood a few feet away from the bed in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah and what am I doing at the moment that you came to check up on me?" I questioned looking at him sideways half of my face still smushed into the pillow.

"Torturing yourself because you kissed Lucy, you can't turn back time Gray what has been done is done all you can do now is accept it. Heck if I got the chance I would've kissed her too, but that is a breach in the contract and I don't think Aries would be all too happy about it" Loke chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh so you and Aries are finally together huh?" I smirked at him cockily remembering all the times I teased him about liking Aries.

"Yeah I guess- wait! This isn't about me Gray I came here to talk to you!" Loke retorted towards me wiping the smirk off of my face.

"Damn guess that didn't work…" I mumbled back into the pillow.

"Ha ha you can't fool this Lion" Loke pointed to himself grinning.

"Yeah right, you over grown cat" I said nonchalantly.

"What was that ice brain?" Loke looked at me.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you enjoy catnip that's all" I teased as I now looked at him grinning.

"Phft I don't know what you're talking about…" Loke turned around a light blush on his face "and Gray?"

"Yes?" I grinned at him.

"Stop changing the damn subject!"

"Dang it thought that would work!"

"That's the point it did! Now where were we? Oh yeah well you seriously need to stop killing yourself about it, it's only going to make it worse and you can barely even look at Lucy anymore!? What are you going to do about the strongest team in Fairytail! Huh? Are you just going to throw that away because of some stupid 'mistake' on your behalf? I bet that Lucy and Natsu don't even remember what happened at the beach anymore! And if they do they don't care because first of all Lucy would have majorly freaked out if she hated you for it and Natsu hell you wouldn't be alive. So stop giving yourself crap about what has happened and move the hell on because one day the person you're meant to be with will pass you by on the street and you won't even realize it considering you still hate yourself for what happened with Lucy! Who by the time will be married with Natsu! - damn that felt good to get out" Loke huffed down into the chair as I stared at him wide eyes as he vented out to me about how he felt about the whole entire 'stupid' situation.

"The person I'm supposed to be with… married… stupid mistake… Argh too much information" I complained into the pillow.

"Gray don't be stupid, I'm going to go but if you are seriously just going to lie here and not do shit today…" Loke smiled at me "well you get my drift".

"Heh… heh… sure" I nervously replied before Loke closed his gate in a bright flash of light.

Grabbing my pillow I hit my face with it "why does she make me feel this way!" the doorbell rang I groaned in frustration, chucking the pillow across the room. I got up dragging my feet towards the door, opening it slowly.

? POV

Knocking on Gray's door I waited patiently for him to open the door. Looking at my feet I shuffled my weight to each foot nervous butterflies smashed into the walls of the pit of my stomach making me feel sick. Oh dear this is not good.

The door opened slowly revealing an agitated and tired face, of the one person I loved most in the world.

"Gr-Gray, you lo-look like you haven't slept for days" I stuttered quite shocked as I saw Gray usually a bit more proper then this. Looking down I saw something I didn't exactly want to see at the moment. "Uhh Gray you-you're pants" I blushed averting my eyes from Gray as my face heated up as nothing was left unseen.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Gray's tired raspy voice questioned as he slowly looked down realizing he was naked in front of me.

"I'm sorry I'll just go!" I turned around quickly.

"Shit, sorry!" Gray quickly ran in putting on a pair of pants. "Wait! Where are you going?" Gray ran after me grabbing my wrist turning me around quickly, but to no prevail I tripped over my own two feet causing me to stumble forwards pushing Gray down I landed on top of him with a huff.

"I'm so sorry Gray!" I quickly got up brushing off the dust of the blue sun dress I was wearing today.

"Oh it's fine it was my fault, but there is something different about you today…" Gray smiled as he finally acknowledged it.

"You think so?" I smiled looking up at him you was staring me down intently.

"Yeah… and I like it! It seems more… I don't know more you now!"

"Ahhh!" I fangirled holding the side of my face as my cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Yeah never mind about being different" Gray sweat dropped looking the other direction his eyes turning into round white circles as his face paled. I was shaking side to side fangirling as Gray's voice was on replay inside of my head playing over and over again about how much he like it! In my state freaking out Gray dragged me towards the guild which was only a few blocks away from his house.

"Hey Mira! Can you help me? She's freaking out!" The voice called out somewhere in the back of my mind.

"HaHa she won't ever change! She's still so obsessed" A female voice called out. The presence of someone was felt beside me. "Hey you know what? Gray is kissing another girl" the same female voice whispered into my ear snapping me out of my trance.

"GRAY-SAMA!" I looked at him range in my eyes as he sweat dropped again.

"Seriously that is all it took? And stop calling me GRAY-SAMA!" Gray retorted towards me.

"What did I do to deserve me being yelled at" I wiped my anime flowing tears with a handkerchief.

"EH?" Gray froze falling down sideways. Everyone stared at the commotion going on between us.

"I knew it Gray-Sama doesn't like me" I cried the tears flowing everywhere the guild hall flooding with my tears.

"No that's not it!" Gray grabbed the side of my shoulders shaking me.

"So you do like me?" I asked hopefully my eyes gleaming with excitement.

"No that's not it either" Gray nervously chuckled, as I hit him causing him to lean away from the impact of my hit.

"Well for a girl you sure can hit".

"Gray-Sama you're a jerk!" My tears kept flowing out as the guild hall was now around a foot deep in my tears.

"God Gray! Get her to stop!" A voice called out as people were complaining.

"Open the guild doors before she floods this place!" Another called out.

"If I could get her to stop I would! But do I know how, NO!" Gray turned around snapping at the person.

"Take her out on a date! That should keep her happy!"

I looked at Gray with hopeful eyes. He glared at the person that suggested what should be done.

"Oh will you Gray-Sama?" my eyes gleaming as the tears stopped.

"N" My eyes teared up as I heard that one syllable.

"Yes…" Gray turned around a blank look on his face as I hugged him tightly.

"I was bound to happen Gray!" Mira giggled as he smiled at me all the girls, or at least most of them were cheering for Juvia at the moment.

"Well what do you want to do?" I looked down at Juvia as she smiled happier than she ever was.

"Let's go to the water park!" Juvia smiled happily grabbing my hand dragging me along as we made the quick stops at each other houses getting our swim wear. Reaching the fairly large water park everyone and I mean everyone! Oh so "Coincidentally" was there! The entire guild was running around the place.

"Those damn idiots"

"It's ok Gray-Sama you're here with me so that doesn't matter anyways!" Juvia smiled happily but that smile faded away quickly as she was dragged away from me by the ever so famous white haired friend of mine. "Gray-Sama" Juvia called out reaching towards me.

"Forget about him Juvia! You're too good for him!" Lyon smiled as he dragged Juvia towards the couple-y rides.

"But-"I stared shell-shocked as Juvia was dragged away… well more like carried away my feet moving on their own chasing after Juvia.

Lucy POV

"Natsu" I yelled waving my arms in the air looking like a drunken pelican. "Natsu damn it over here!" jumping up and down trying to catch the attention of my oh so brilliant boyfriend. "Natsu you damn flame brain" I yelled one more time, he completely ignored me as he looked around nonchalantly gawking and gaping at all of the food on the menu. "Oh what will I do with him?" I huffed to myself. Stalking over I decided to play a trick on Natsu as he seemed to be too distracted by the many food choices he won't even hear me coming up! Sneaking up behind him I held my hands over his eyes jumping up on his back holding myself up by my legs that wrapped around his waist. "Guess who?" I said in a different voice that wasn't my own.

"Lucy I know it's you… first of all you smell like Lucy, and second of all you're boobs feel like your boobs pressed against my naked back" Natsu smiled as he jumped up a little bit holding his hands underneath my thighs for a better support.

"How would you know what my boobs feel like?" I asked innocently but afterwards felt really stupid.

"Do you really need me to answer that" Natsu lifted an eyebrow smiling.

"No not really" I mumbled quietly mentally banging my head against a wall. "I feel so stupid".

"HaHaHa welcome to the club!" Natsu boasted out in laughter as he grinned as the line moved forwards him still contemplating what he wanted to order. "Hey Luce what do you want to eat?"

"Well I'm not really hungry… so I'll just have whatever you're having with pink lemonade though".

"Ok that just makes things easier!" He grinned as he was now in front of the line standing before the cashier.

"May I have your order?" The cashier said in a nasally voice clearly eyeing up Natsu her hungry eyes looking up at down his bare torso.

"Uhh can I have an order of two combos C's and add extra hot sauce to one of them?" Natsu said all giddily.

"Is that all?" She smiled at Natsu glancing behind me clearly scowling as the smile was wiped off of her face. This just ticked me off.

"No actually!" I smiled at her "I would like the combo of where the ugly cashier bimbo lady puts hers eyes back into her sockets and finds her own man that is of the same species" I snapped as I jumped off of Natsu's back grabbing his wrist and tugging him away.

"Shesh Luce remind me not to get on your bad side!" Natsu grinned as I pushed him down on one of the many chairs that stood around the food court area.

"No one and I mean no one lays their eyes on you unless it's a male… wait that came out wrong!" I shook my head as Natsu was grinning at me "The point is the fact that I don't like it when girls look at you like that it makes me feel uncomfortable" I huffed crossing my arms and sitting down on the chair beside Natsu.

"Oh is that right? Then how do you suppose I feel when guys are looking at-"Natsu cut himself off as he glared at a guy.

"Uhh Natsu what are you doing?"

Getting up Natsu stalked over to a large group of guys sitting at a table not too far from ours. "Hey buddy! Don't ever look at a girl that way especially that one" Natsu growled pointing a finger towards me. Turning abruptly back he stalked back over towards me grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

"Natsu where are we going?" I smiled as I realized what was happening.

"Away from those guys" Natsu growled as we walked around the side of the pool.

"So Natsu is someone a little… I don't know jealous?" I giggled as I saw heard Natsu's reaction.

"Pffht NO! what are you talking 'bout? I just don't like them never did! They always treat girls like crap!" Natsu ranted.

"Oh really? So you do happen to know the fact that they were gay…" I trailed off smirking as Natsu's face went red.

"I knew that! I definitely knew that!" Natsu blushed.

"Oh my gosh! You should see your face right about now!" I laughed wiping away tears from my eyes. "You're reaction was priceless! Natsu those men were the hairstylists in Magnolia!"

"Hmph!" Natsu pouted as he looked behind me now smiling.

"Natsu what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing!" Natsu smiled taking one step closer. Taking a couple of steps back the process was repeated until I felt the ground give away behind me as I fell backwards into the cool pool water with a big splash. Reaching the surface I took a breath of air as I glared at Natsu who was clutching his stomach laughing uncontrollably. Glaring up at him he smirked down at me.

"Natsu can you help me up?" I reached my hand up.

"Sure!" Natsu smiled holding his hand down about to pull me down as soon as I held on but instead I decided to give him a bit of a tug as Natsu came tumbling into the water followed by a splash.

"Lucy!" Natsu laughed as he came up towards the surface for air. He looked around finding me a few meters away. Giggling I tried my best to swim away but to no success he quickly caught up to me holding onto me tightly laughing, but that moment was stopped all too soon as we looked at each other confused the entire pool hall went quiet as the sound echoed across the entire glass building.

THE ROAR OF A DRAGON.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! HEHEHE! SORRY NOT SORRY XD BUT ANYWAYS! HOPE Y'ALL HAD A LOVELY LONG WEEKEND! MINE WAS SPENT CARING FOR MY HORSE WHO OH SO HAPPENED TO BE LIMPING ONLY TO FIND OUT SHE ALMOST LOST HER LEG (O_O) SO YEAH… THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER…AND SORRY FOR TYPOS!... DO PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THESE AUTHOT NOTES? WELL WHO CARES! XD HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE! THANKS FOR READING! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Fairytail does not belong to me**

Lucy Pov

The whole swim house was filled with havoc and chaos as people pushed and pulled their way out of the water trampling many people in the process, shrieks and screams of terror were also heard all over the place as kids got separated from their parents and others were just too petrified themselves to even glance towards the children crying out for their moms and dads.

"Natsu what is happening? Why now of all times and why here?! What the heck does this dragon want?" I looked up frantically as the dragon now sat perched on the glass ceiling the roof itself was slowly caving in underneath the heavy pressure from the dragon's weight.

"I dunno Luce… but this can't be good!" Natsu stared furiously up above himself as the dragon's features were blocked from view as the sun's glare shone around the dark figure illuminating it.

Holding onto Natsu my eyes scanned the entire building watching hopelessly as people were forcing themselves through the crowd wanting to get out of the building into the safety of their homes. An alarm had just turned on a voice being heard over the intercom telling people to safely evacuate out of the nearest exit but that was being ignored as the havoc grew bigger. Staring in silence I clutched onto Natsu his arm protectively held around me the few dreadful minutes felt like hours and the building grew silent a pen could be heard dropping on the opposite end of the building the few people that were left were the ones part of guilds.

Everyone was staring up at the looming figure above our heads. Mine and Natsu's breathing was synchronized. The silence lasted forever as we stared up and the Dragon now stared now. My eyes searching for the large ones above us, seconds passed turning into minutes as a cloud covered the sun showing the dragon's features.

It was a dark black dragon it face and wings were a gloomy mystical purple the dragon didn't look all to friendly as its teeth were bared in a growl its overly pointed fangs displayed it's tongue came out a hissing sound echoed quietly throughout the place. My eyes found its way back to the large creature's head which was connected to an arching neck gazing into its eyes it stared back at me. Gazing at it in shock and wonder, its eyes held something, was it sorrow, no it can't be. Those eye's they seemed so familiar but I just don't understand why. The color was a deep orange holding a spark of hatred the color contrasting vividly from the dark colors of its body.

It felt as if the dragon was not just staring at me but peering into my soul its teeth still bared but less violently, a soft hum escaped its lips as it lowered its head resting it onto the glass that was breaking underneath its massive weight. The dragon's pupils turned as it pulled its gaze away from me and titled its head up. Gazing up at the now cloud filled sky it opened its mouth a loud cry was heard from deep within the dragon, the loud piercing sound rang throughout my ears covering them with my hands.

The building shock as the plaster cracked above our heads the ceiling falling the dragon's roar hasn't just caused the building to fall but to start on fire as the ceiling's plaster caught fire the dragon's fire having no mercy on anything that crossed its path. The flames splashing into the water beside us, Natsu's arm held my waist tighter as he jumped up out of the water landing safely on his feet along the poolside everyone in the guild was standing there.

"Does anyone know what happening?" Natsu asked as he placed me safely beside me my ears were painfully ringing from the sound of the dragon as it pranced around on the roof claiming its territory us not being able to do anything at this point.

"No, we know as much as you do Natsu". Pantherlily spoke out.

Tears filled my eyes as the unbearable pain found itself now dwelling inside of my head, clutching onto it I screamed out in pain dropping onto the ground I curled up in a ball tears bursting out of my eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu stooped down to my level "what's happening?!" Natsu cried out to the group of wizards and mages surrounding.

"Here I can help!" a small voice called out as a little girl with blue hair pushed her way through the small crowd of people left.

**Third person POV**

"Wendy!" Natsu cried out. Kneeling down Wendy lifted her hands gently above Lucy's hands where she was clutching onto her ears. A soft gentle blue glow came out of her hands. Lucy's cries of pain slowly quieted down as her loud sobs turned into quite whimpers her hands released her ears from the death grip her breathing went shallow and her face that was scrunched up relaxed to a calm look.

"What the hell! Is she dead?!" Natsu cried out.

"No you baka! She's asleep her body shut down from the pain and stress she's just asleep". Erza hit the back of Natsu's head.

"What does that have to do anything with me being a baka?! I'm just worried because my Lucy is in pain!" Natsu hollered before a hand grabbed onto his, looking down his eyes widened as on the hand that gently grabbed onto his was a pink guild mark of Fairytail.

"Natsu… I'm fine. See". Lucy lifted the side of her lips slightly so a small gently smile was on her lips. Her hazel eyes were glassy looking from the pain.

"Lucy…" Natsu gently cupped her cheek "I swear to you that I am going to bring that dragon down for you, whoever causes you pain will be punished" as if in reply the dragon roared one more time causing Lucy to wince.

"Don't be irrational, and don't be an idiot. I want you back alive" Lucy whispered softly everyone in the guild watched the all too famous couple of Magnolia.

Natsu leaned down so he his mouth was placed right at her ear. "Oh I will come back alive, and when I do" Natsu whispered heated words into her mouth causing Lucy to turn a bright shade of red.

"That disgusting pervert" Gajeel muttered as his arm was held around Levy.

"Natsu!" Wendy covered her face steam rising from her cheeks.

Leaning away Natsu smirked down at the blushing Lucy gently placing a kiss on her forehead and then lips. "Well look forward to it" Natsu stood up taking his scarf that was wrapped around his head and now wrapping its usual spot gently around his neck.

"Re-quip!" Erza's voice was heard from outside of the crowd as a gentle glow emanated off of her, her swim wear changing into her flame empress armor. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's kill this beast!"

Everyone in the guild cheered as they prepared themselves to fight.

" Levy, take Lucy somewhere safe, I don't want you injured and Natsu would kill anyone that would even lay a finger on her" Gajeel gently asked Levy as he softly hugged Levy goodbye before placing a kiss goodbye on her cheeks.

"Will do" Levy walks towards Lucy placing Lucy's arm around her shoulder and walking away from the to come battle field.

"Elfman! Help them!" guild master number four Makarov called out.

"Will do, because that's what makes me a man" Elfman called out grabbing onto Levy and Lucy one in each arm and walking towards the exit, Levy staring blankly ahead as Lucy sweat dropped.

"Time to kick some dragon ass!" Natsu shouted as he grinned at Gajeel who grinned back at him.

"Hell yeah!" Gajeel laughed as he covered his body in metal dragon scales.

The battle between wizard and dragon started when Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were lifted up off of the ground their exceeds flying them up towards the now furious dragon.

**Currently at the Magic council:**

"Those idiots at Fairytail are always causing trouble!"

"Aw hell with those Fairytail members!"

"Exactly! It doesn't matter what they are doing at the moment, what really matters is what we are going to do about this dragon"

"I say why don't we let the wizards of Fairytail handle it? They cause enough trouble everyday so I say let's just let them take out the dragon".

"No that won't work… the dragon has already destroyed two villages, Fairytail would obliterate more villages then the dragon itself trying to take it down, and that alone would be Natsu we don't know what the other idiot wizards would do".

"So what are we supposed to do, if Fairytail can't take it down I don't think any other guild could".

"I agree Fairytail is the strongest guild Fiore has to offer, and if they can't take the beast down… we could say goodbye to Fiore as we know it".

"Would you all calm down, we don't know if this Dragon is actually awakened, we don't even know if it's true or not. It doesn't take much to destroy a few villages around here any guild could have done it. Maybe they are trying to rise up in power claiming they have a dragon by their side".

"Who in the bloody name would do such a thing, Dragons are powerful they just can't be controlled".

"Ever more so to say you have a dragon".

"So what should we do about it?"

"Let's just wait and see, we can't take anything to action unless we have proof that this dragon is real or not… for now all we can do is wait".

Little did they know that Fairytail was already fighting the beast.

"Hey Natsu, Wendy! Combine our attacks!" Gajeel called out.

"Fire"

"Iron"

"Sky"

"Dragon's roar" all three of the first-generation dragon slayers roared out as their attack was combined in one powerful spiral of fire, wind and iron blasting it towards the large dragon causing it to fly backwards crashing into the ground.

"All right!" the three of them high fived each other as Natsu fist pumped into the air.

"My turn!" Erza called out as she ran forwards "Re-quip" Erza's armor changed from the Flame Empress to the Black Wing armor. Jumping up she flew into the air up above the dragon. "Re-quip!" She called out as she changed her armor again into the Heaven's wheel armor bringing two hundred swords down with her onto the dragon piercing the dragon carefully in vital spots.

The dragon's scream echoed across the valley the sound shook the buildings surrounding the now broken pool house.

"Satan Soul take over!" Mira called out as she flew forwards landing a punch on the dragon's eye. Flying back the dragon clutched at its eye letting out a cry of pain. Mira landed by the Dragon's tail grabbing onto it and spinning it sending the Dragon crashing into the mountains. The impact caused snow to fall from the mountain peaks sending a large avalanche to come tumbling down the mountains. The entire town was in a ruckus as everyone had been evacuated the once burning walls of the buildings were covered in snow the traces of a town once there completely vanished.

"Ice-make hammer!" Gray and Lyon called out together as they both sent a hammer flying towards the dragon's stomach. Letting out a final roar the dragon spread its wings that stretched from one mountain peek to the other flapping its wings a powerful gust of wind sent the wizards and mages to fly backwards the dragon lifted itself off of the ground. The pieces of the building left flew everywhere as the dragon flew away.

"Damn thing" Natsu growled as he pushed himself off of the ground. Sniffing the air his eyes widened. "Where the hell is Lucy!" Natsu growled looking around frantically.

"Calm down Natsu, Elfman took her and Levy to the sidelines they are right over there…" Makarov turned around about to show Natsu where they were but all they saw was an empty space and all that was left of them was Lucy's blue hair bow.

**OK I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY D: THIS WAS A LATE LATE LATE UPDATE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORTER THAN ALL OF THE OTHERS! WELL JUST TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! AND THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

"Elfman!"

These three names were heard all over Fiore. Not just from the people within the guild, but the word had gotten out that three wizards of the Fairytail guild had gone missing and people from all over the kingdom were now on the lookout for the recently lost mages. Everybody no matter who they were if they turned their heads left or right their eyes would meet a "Missing Person" sign and a picture of Lucy, Levy or Elfman would be staring back at them through the white piece of paper.

"Oi Natsu!" Gray called out a few meters behind Natsu, Juvia standing beside him his arm wrapped gently around her shoulders.

Turning around Natsu looked at Gray with empty eyes. It had been two weeks since 'his' Lucy went missing and he has not heard a word about her or her return. Nodding his head Natsu signaled Gray that he was listening.

"Hey Natsu, Gramps said that he wanted to see you in his office but I don't know what it's about, he seemed quite agitated about something. Natsu nodded his head, turned around and started making his way at a dreadfully slow pace towards the Fairytail guild.

"Gray-Sama is Natsu ok?" Juvia quietly whispered to Gray as she watched Natsu sulk away.

"He's just having a hard time; he has looked everywhere and can't find Lucy. Gajeel and Evergreen are having a hard time as well" Gray hushed quietly as he gently tightened his grip on Juvia's shoulder walking away. Ripping her eyes away from Natsu gloom a single tear escaped her eye.

Natsu slumped his shoulders as the regular walk that took him no longer than two minutes now took him what felt like an eternity. Dragging his feet along Natsu kicked the pebbles and little stones that lay scattered across the pathways and roads. "Damn how long till they return?" Natsu mumbled underneath his breath as he turned his vision to the cloudy sky as it reflected his emotions perfectly the once energetic dragon slayer was nothing but a miserable mess. "It's not fair…" a single tear rolled down Natsu's cheek as he stood in the middle of the road looking straight up at the sky. "Why does it have to be her… why can't this have happened to someone in a different guild? Why is it always Lucy?" His tears that had collected at the brim of his eyes threatening to escape and fall down his cheeks had his vision going blurry. Hanging his head back down Natsu continued his journey in the direction of the guild.

Finally reaching the guild Natsu hesitantly opened the large doors the usual quiet sound seemed to be eerily loud as the usually noisy and ecstatic guild was nothing but quiet as a few heads lifted to see who entered only to put their heads back down as they realized it hadn't been any of the three missing mages.

Evergreen was seated at one of the tables with Freed, Bixlow and Laxus. Gajeel was seated at a table close by Wendy was seated close to him Pantherlily, Charle and Happy all sitting quietly. MiraJane and Lisanna were having a hard time as they sat quietly at the bar tables staring into nothing but empty space. Walking towards the stairs leading towards the second floor of the guild where the Masters office was, Natsu's footsteps echoed across the guild the sound bouncing off of everything as no one even moved as much as a finger. Dragging his feet up the stairs he gripped onto the dark wood side railings tightly as he slowly moved his way up the wood slightly cracking underneath his strong grip. Counting the stairs as he climbed up he finally reached number fifteen the last step also the same amount of keys that Lucy currently has. Scrunching up his face Natsu opened his eyes realizing that a single tear had fallen onto the ground, wiping his eyes he slowly lugged on to the single door on the top floor.

Raising his hand he slowly and painfully brought himself to knock on the wooden door, once, twice and on the third time a voice was heard.

"Natsu… I've been expecting you. Come on in" The guild master's voice quietly answered with authority in his voice.

Creaking the door open Natsu peeked his head in and pushed himself through the door quietly closing the door behind him.

"Well you might know why I called you hear, or you could be wondering why I would even want to talk to you about anything at the moment especially with what happened with-'' Makarov started talking only to be interrupted by Natsu abruptly.

"Don't you dare talk about Lucy! Not now! Not ever! Lucy is gone and I can't do anything about it! So don't you dare ever speak a word about her especially in my present at the moment! The entire guild is breaking because of Lucy, Levy and Elfman. Lucy was my life how can you not understand that this is tearing me apart! Please don't talk to me about Lucy! I haven't gotten sleep for an entire week I've been looking everywhere for the past two weeks the entire kingdom has! But guess what no one has seen them or heard about them! How can they just disappear? how can she just leave me?" Natsu snapped, falling to his knees he crouched down on his hands and knees his hands curled up in fists his hair fell over his eyes as tears brimmed his eyes rolling down his cheeks and falling onto the floor.

Makarov couldn't do anything for the vulnerable broken boy in front of him. Minutes passed in silence as Natsu slowly picked himself up in agony, Makarov suddenly remembering what he called Natsu into his office for. "Natsu, this is your choice if you even want to believe me with what I'm about to tell you, it's also your choice if you want to do anything about it but… Lucy came into the guild just a day ago, she left the guild."

Natsu's eyes widened as his eyes snapped up from the scratch on the ground that had seemed so interesting just a second ago. Grinding his teeth together he growled his eyes changing from sadness to anger in mere seconds "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me this?!" Natsu barked out angrily slamming a fist into the wall behind him.

"Now, now Natsu, this was Lucy's choice, she didn't want to see you. She said something about it being easier for the both of you. But she did give me this and told me to pass it on to you as soon as you got here". Makarov held out a piece of parchment paper.

Snatching it out of his hands, Natsu crashed through the doorway running down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him everything around him was just a blur as people looked up quickly the only word leaving their mouth was "Natsu?" as he zoomed past them and out of the large guild doors.

Racing through the town he reached the bench that Natsu placed underneath one of the large trees in the park that he and Lucy always walked through. Sitting down he stared blankly at the piece of light tan parchment. Flipping it over he saw that Lucy had written 'To Natsu 3' in her gentle cursive writing. Opening the folded letter he started to read the beginning of the letter. Lucy's voice rang through his ears as if she was reading it to him.

Hey Natsu it's been a while huh? I'm really sorry that I couldn't give you this letter in person , I really did want to but they said I couldn't see you. It's been exactly two weeks since I've seen you, I really do miss you there hasn't been one night where I haven't thought about you… heh I almost forgot, tell the guild that Levy, Elfman and I are doing just fine… Elfman will be coming back soon but I can't promise when. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this but I think they are planning something big, it could end in a disaster… they said I could quickly go to the guild just to renounce my position and get rid of my guild mark, so I'm giving this letter to Makarov so he can pass it on to you, because if they found out that I was speaking to you, I'm scared that they would hurt not only the guild but most importantly for me… you. I couldn't forgive myself if because of my mistakes you would get hurt. I just want you to know that I love you so so so much! I won't deny it to anyone at all, if I ever got the chance I would say it to you in person but I can't… next time I see you well if there is a next time I will scream it for the entire world to hear…. And I'll say it again I love you Natsu… Goodbye

Love Lucy

Forever & Always

Tears dropped onto the page as the sides of the paper crumpled up as Natsu tightened his grip the edges ripping slightly.

Natsu snapped his head up screaming at the top of lungs.

"DAMN YOU"

**I know I know this is way short, and way late! But the chapter updates will be slightly later than usual because well exams… and I sadly barely passed my physics test soooo I really need to study for the exams D: but as soon as summer starts it will be….. UPDATE SEASON! xD but I hope y'all still liked the chapter… I was sad writing it but anyways! Please tell me what ya think! Reviews really motivate me to write more sooo until the next chapter! THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
